


Reza tus oraciones

by Sandra_Almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Older Harry, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Secret Relationship, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slight Self-Hate, Sneaking Around, Traducción, religious harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: Louis se quedó pensando en qué coño había sido este encuentro inesperado. Al venir a este campamento, especialmente después de saber que era uno religioso, nunca habría esperado encontrarse en un baño con un orientador atractivo, estrictamente religioso, que no era gay ni nada por el estilo, haciendo comentarios sugerentes. Más bien, todo lo contrario para ser sincero.O… la historia en la que Harry, orientador jefe de un campamento de verano católico, dedica su tiempo a lo que más adora, año tras año. Generalmente es igual cada verano; el lugar, los temas, los juegos. Sin embargo, este año hay un nuevo orientador adjunto que entra en el campamento, y posiblemente también en su corazón.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say Your Prayers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011075) by [nothing_but](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but/pseuds/nothing_but). 



El autobús parecía haberle dejado en mitad de la nada. Louis suspiró para sí mismo, paseando la mirada por el paisaje hasta que vio el edificio que tenía que ser al que se dirigía. Arrastrando su maleta tras de sí, empezó su marcha hacia un pequeño camino en el lateral de la carretera.

 

Louis nunca había vivido en una gran ciudad, no estaba acostumbrado al ruido, a las luces ni al gran gentío que eso conllevaba. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba familiarizado con las vistas que tenía delante: el campo. Mientras caminaba, vio unas pocas casas muy diseminadas, una iglesia, las montañas en la distancia y un bosque no muy lejano. Eso era todo, literalmente no había nada más. Excepto la gran casa hacia la que estaba yendo.

 

«Dos semanas», se dijo a sí mismo. Podría aguantar dos semanas.

 

Louis cruzó el jardín delantero hacia el edificio y abrió la pesada puerta, ya que no pudo encontrar un timbre ni nada similar. Se encontró con un hombre arrodillado en el suelo delante de una niñita.

 

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó el hombre a la niña, mirando hacia arriba después de terminar de atarle los cordones. La niña asintió, sonriendo de manera tímida—. Entonces ayuda a este anciano a levantarse antes de que te vayas con los demás, ¿vale? —bromeó el hombre, fingiendo que no podía levantarse de nuevo sin su ayuda. Esto hizo que la niñita soltara una risa y que extendiera los brazos para que el hombre se agarrara—. Gracias, chica fuerte —le agradeció él, y Louis pudo captar como la niña le susurraba un «de nada» con tono de vergüenza antes de irse corriendo.

 

Antes de que Louis pudiera hallar palabras para decir algo, se encontró estrechando la mano grande y cálida que el hombre le había ofrecido inmediatamente. Louis estaba aturdido, perplejo y sin palabras. Este era un estado en el que desde luego no se le solía encontrar.

 

—Soy Harry —dijo el joven, presentándose. No dejó de darle la mano mientras se señalaba la camisa con la otra.

 

En la camisa tenía su nombre garabateado, con una carita sonriente al lado de la escritura. “HARRY :)” ponía en letras grandes y legibles.

 

—Soy el orientador jefe de este campamento y el director del grupo juvenil. Debes de ser Louis Tomlinson, ¿cierto? —pregunto el hombre, no, Harry, mostrándole a Louis una sonrisa amplia y con hoyuelos, y cesó de estrecharle la mano.

 

—Ehh… sí, sí, Louis Tomlinson —concordó Louis, mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de Harry. Tenía una enorme sonrisa fijada en la cara, que estaba enmarcada por unos rizos marrón chocolate que le llegaban por debajo de los hombros. De lo que Louis se dio cuenta después fue de los ojos bonitos y verdes, que aún estaban centrados en él. Para Louis este hombre parecía irradiar atractivo por todas partes.

 

Y eso… eso no era lo que se había esperado cuando le informaron de que tenía que ayudar en un campamento de verano. Se había esperado a una señora vieja dándole órdenes, no un atractivo veinteañero que llevaba una camisa con los dos botones de arriba desabrochados y su nombre escrito en ella, dándole una cálida bienvenida.

 

Bueno, por una vez, era una agradable sorpresa.

 

—Te haré un pequeño tour rápido por la casa y el sitio en general, ¿vale? —dijo Harry, echando un vistazo rápido a su reloj. Después, le indicó con un gesto a Louis para que le siguiera—. Los niños están en el jardín —dijo para explicar por qué la casa estaba tan tranquila—. Todavía les queda una hora para jugar allí antes de cenar. Entra en mi habitación un minuto para solucionar las formalidades, ¿vale?

 

Louis asintió y pensó que debía de estar enviándole a Harry una imagen completamente equivocada de él mismo, ya que estaba siendo muy tranquilo. No era ni de lejos el Louis ruidoso y extrovertido de siempre. Pero, de alguna forma, que lo pillara por sorpresa el montón de atractivo y amabilidad que era Harry, le había silenciado momentáneamente, y lo redujo a pequeñas sonrisas y asentimientos.

 

—Así que… sí, unas cosas para que firmes —masculló Harry, revolviendo unas pocas hojas de papel que había recogido del pequeño escritorio que había en su habitación sencilla. Los empujó en dirección a Louis, pasándole un bolígrafo.

 

Para ser sincero, Louis no puso mucho interés en evaluar la habitación, porque su interés estaba… bueno… en otro lugar.

 

—Esta semana —informó Harry una vez que Louis le devolvió las páginas después de hojearlas y firmarlas—. Esta semana tenemos a cincuenta y tres niños, de entre siete y diez años. Estarás con nosotros durante dos, ¿no?

 

Louis asintió distraídamente.

 

—La próxima semana tendremos a los más mayores, de quince a dieciocho años. Así que esta semana toca jugar al UNO, morriña, colorear, juegos al aire libre y cantar canciones. La que viene nos tocará dormir poco, estudios bíblicos, charlas y senderismo.

 

Louis quería preguntarle a Harry que repitiera la última parte de nuevo, porque “estudios bíblicos” no podía ser lo que se suponía que tenía que haber entendido; debía de haberlo oído mal. Sin embargo, antes de tener la oportunidad de hacer nada más, le puso otro papal en la mano.

 

—Este es nuestro programa de esta semana —explicó Harry, señalando los días separados y sus respectivas actividades que estaban enumeradas en detalle con sus horas exactas.

 

Louis hojeó los cuadraditos en los que Harry había escrito el plan para los próximos días. Manualidades, juegos al aire libre, cena, canto… bien. Pero… ¿oración matinal, servicio religioso, estudios bíblicos? ¿En qué se había metido?

 

—¿H-Harry? —preguntó Louis, sosteniendo la lista en alto para que la viera el otro chico, que murmuró en señal para que Louis continuara e hiciera su pregunta—. ¿Cómo se llama este campamento? ¿Qué clase de campamento es?

 

Impaciente, Louis esperó por la respuesta. Miró alternativamente el programa que tenía en la mano y a la cara de Harry, en la que una expresión de confusión era obvia.

 

—¿Sus Hijos – Campamento Católico de Verano? —manifestó Harry, incapaz de esconder la interrogación al final de la frase—. Es un campamento católico para niños, ¿esperabas otra cosa? —añadió Harry, soltando una risa nerviosa.

 

—Es… ¿es un campamento católico? —inquirió Louis con incredulidad. En serio, ¿en qué se había metido?

 

—Sí, Louis, lo es. —Harry se rió, negando con la cabeza—. ¿No lo sabías?

 

—No. Solo acepté hacer trabajo social para no tener que ir… bueno, ehh, que no lo sabía —dijo Louis, negando con la cabeza al final.

 

—Vale, pues, esto es un campamento religioso —dijo Harry sin convicción—. Bueno, ahora te enseñaré todo esto, ¿vale? Tenemos que ser rápidos porque la cena será pronto.

 

Siguiendo a Harry por el pasillo, Louis no podía creérselo.

 

«¿Qué cojones?», dijo entre dientes. Este no era otro campamento de verano en el que había logrado meterse. Por supuesto. Tenía que ser un maldito campamento _religioso_.

 

—¿Nunca antes has sido orientador en un campamento de verano, no? —preguntó Harry mientras conducía a Louis hacia su habitación, aunque ya tendría que saberlo por los formularios que Louis había rellenado.

 

—No. Aunque tengo hermanas pequeñas —contestó Louis, arrastrando su maleta tras él.

 

—Aquí es donde dormirás —dijo Harry, abriendo la puerta y dejando que Louis entrara antes que él—. Antes de que me lo preguntes —añadió Harry con una ligera sonrisa a la vez que Louis abría la boca para decir algo—, sí, son literas, pero todos nuestros orientadores duermen en ellas.

 

Louis volvió a cerrar la boca y dejó las cosas en la única cama que había libre. Sintió como volvía a unos años atrás, a cuando compartía habitación con sus hermanas. Incluso había unas literas como las que tenían ellas.

 

—Por supuesto, tenemos habitaciones separadas para chicos y chicas —continuó Harry, gesticulando a su alrededor—. Esta es la de los chicos, obviamente. Ahora vamos a echarle un vistazo a las otras habitaciones.

 

 

—Esas son las duchas —dijo Harry—. Eso de ahí la cocina —explicó—. Aquí está el comedor y esta es la sala donde rezamos por las mañanas y por las tardes, así como se realizan los estudios bíblicos —susurró Harry—. Y, por último, aquí tenemos la sala común. Vale, Louis, ¡vamos a llamar a los niños para la cena! —Sonrió, alejándose, haciendo que Louis tuviera que correr para alcanzarle, aún tenía la cabeza dándole vueltas por toda esa arremetida de información nueva.

 

 

Harry, con la ayuda de algunos de los otros orientadores, llevó a los niños al comedor que estaba lleno de mesas largas y bancos, y el barboteo y las risas añadidos de cincuenta y tres niños. Las mesas ya estaban puestas y había platos y vasos de plástico colocados donde los niños se sentaban.

 

Llevó un tiempo hasta que todos estuvieron sentados, pero al final todos los orientadores fueron capaces de acomodarse en una mesa que compartían.

 

—¿Falta alguien? —preguntó Harry cuando hubo silenciado a todos lo suficiente para que se le escuchara, los niños negaron con la cabeza y los orientadores se cercioraron de que todos los sitios estaban ocupados—. Bien, entonces. ¡Por favor, que dos de cada mesa vayan a la cocina y que traigan la comida! Espero que todos vosotros estéis tan hambrientos como yo.

 

Algunos niños se levantaron de sus sitios de nuevo, otros todavía discutiendo para decidir de quién era el turno esa vez.

 

Todos los orientadores, excepto los que ya se habían ido a la cocina para vigilar a los niños y para coger su propia comida, estaban hablando felizmente.

 

—Si hay una actividad que me hace estar hambriento, es el campamento de verano y cuidar niños —le dijo Harry a Louis, que estaba sentado frente a él y no estaba incluido en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

 

—¿De verdad crees eso? —preguntó Louis, arrugando la servilleta antes de volver a alisarla de nuevo.

 

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Harry—. ¿Se te ocurre algo que canse más que perseguir niños todo el día? —preguntó como si estuviera claro que la respuesta solo podría ser “no”.

 

Louis se lo pensó solo un segundo antes de contestar con una sonrisita.

 

—Un maratón de sexo, eso es agotador —dijo sin parpadear, mirando directamente a Harry, el que obviamente se había sonrojado al registrar las palabras de Louis.

 

Al mismo tiempo, Louis se dio cuenta también: todo el mundo le miraba. Todos los orientadores habían interrumpido sus conversaciones para enviarle una mirada de disgusto, obviamente en shock por sus palabras.

 

Y… oh. A lo mejor eso había sido algo inapropiado que decir en un campamento religioso. Oops.

 

—Ehh… correr un maratón, sí, eso es agotador, ¿nadie lo ha probado? ¿Correr un maratón? —Louis intentó salvar la situación con nerviosismo, lamiéndose los labios y enviándoles una risa ronca.

 

Algunos negaron con la cabeza antes de volver a su conversación, algunos hicieron un sonido despectivo, resoplaron en voz baja o simplemente se giraron de nuevo.

 

Y Louis lo supo. Lo supo por eso, que había perdido la oportunidad de pertenecer alguna vez al grupo de orientadores, a que le dieran la bienvenida y lo aceptaran, lo que hubiera hecho que para él esas dos semanas fueran más fáciles.

 

—Louis —le advirtió Harry, su rubor había desaparecido y su mirada era severa—. Hay niños por aquí, así que _no_ puedes decir nada inapropiado otra vez. ¿Me entiendes?

 

Louis asintió, pero discutió de todas formas:

 

—¿Pero qué hay de divertido en eso? Quiero decir, los niños no podían oírlo y como que… ¿el sexo es algo natural y un deseo admisible?

 

—Shhh —lo hizo callar Harry, haciendo un gesto de desprecio con la mano, el rubor volviéndole a la cara con solo la mención del sexo—. Louis, tendrás que dejar de hablar de eso estas dos semanas, ¿vale?

 

Louis simplemente se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse a hacerlo. Ya sabía que le iba a encantar sacarle los colores a Harry con comentarios como ese demasiado como para parar.

 

Harry suspiró y le ofreció a Louis una pequeña sonrisa que parecía ligeramente forzada. Después de un momento, los platos que llegaron a la mesa captaron su atención.

 

—A lo que jugaste hoy con los niños —le dijo Harry al orientador que tenía al lado—, creo que fue muy bueno y que a los niños les encanto, ¿no es así?

 

Como Louis no tenía a nadie con quien hablar ahora, pensó que podría empezar a comer y alargó la mano para coger una rebanada de pan de la pequeña cesta que estaba en el centro de la mesa. Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, Harry le agarró la mano y se la apartó, manteniéndosela pegada a la mesa por demasiado tiempo antes de soltársela de nuevo.

 

—Tenemos que dar las gracias antes de comer, Louis —le regañó.

 

Louis aún estaba mirando a Harry con incredulidad cuando el orientador jefe se levantó de su silla. Todos los niños y orientadores siguieron su ejemplo de inmediato.

 

—En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del espíritu santo, Amen —dijeron todos juntos e hicieron la señal de la cruz y a Louis lo dejaron perplejo. No sabía nada de religión. Cualquier religión; católica o lo que fuera.

 

— “Gracias por un mundo tan dulce,

Gracias por los alimentos que comemos,

Gracias por los pájaros que cantan,

Gracias, Dios, por todo lo que tenemos”  —dijeron al unísono—. En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del espíritu santo, Amen.

 

Como todos se volvieron a sentar y el repiqueteo de los cubiertos y los platos empezó, Louis siguió rápidamente su ejemplo, sentándose también.

 

—Que Dios bendiga tu comida, Louis —dijo Harry alegremente, alargando el brazo para llenarse el plato.

 

—¿Hacéis eso cada vez? —preguntó Louis—. En plan, ¿la oración? ¿Antes de cada comida?

 

—Claro, Louis —se rió Harry, con una amplia sonrisa mientras esperaba que Louis le pasara su plato para echarle la comida—. Somos un campamento religioso y lo apropiado es darle las gracias a Dios por todo lo que nos da.

 

Eso hizo que a Louis le picara la curiosidad.

 

—¿También lo haces en casa? —preguntó de manera crítica.

 

—Esta es mi casa durante dos meses de verano, unos pocos días de invierno y antes de Pascua todos los años —contestó Harry, empezando a comer—. Pero antes de que me preguntes, también tengo otro sitio donde vivo y sí, también lo hago allí —añadió Harry, dejando claro que por ahora no quería que le hiciera más preguntas intrusivas, así que Louis cambió de tema con rapidez.

 

—¿Qué hay programado para después de la cena? —preguntó al orientador jefe.

 

—Los niños tienen una hora libre para ducharse y llamar a sus padres, luego hacemos nuestra oración vespertina a las siete y media. Los niños tienen permitido estar despiertos hasta las nueve y media, así que después de la oración tenemos noche de juegos en la sala común. Prepárate para jugar al UNO un montón —le informó Harry con una sonrisa amistosa.

 

Louis estaba sorprendido de que Harry aún estuviera siendo tan amable y abierto de mente con él, especialmente después de sus anteriores meteduras de pata.

 

—¿Tengo que participar en las actividad? Quiero decir, odio decírtelo, pero no soy religioso en lo más mínimo y sé que probablemente es mejor que lo oculte, pero ¿de verdad tengo que ir a la oración matinal y esas cosas? —dijo Louis, intentando mantener el tono de voz bajo.

 

Harry asintió con determinación.

 

—No se vería bien por parte de los niños si no participas. Una vez te conozcan, preguntarán por qué no vas a ninguna de las actividades religiosas. Lo que hagas en privado sobre la religión y tanto si hablas con Dios como si no, no es asunto mío, pero durante estas dos semanas, preferiría que participaras.

 

—¿Así que vas a esconder el hecho de que no estoy interesado en vuestra religión por el bien de los niños? —preguntó Louis, levantando la mirada de su plato para mirar a Harry a los ojos.

 

—Dios ama a todos sus hijos, tanto si deciden devolverle su amor como si no —contestó Harry simplemente, volviendo a untar mantequilla en el pan.

 

—No es eso —se quejó Louis—. No creo que haya un Dios en el cielo, o que Noé salvara a un montón de animales en esa especie de barco, o que María tuviera un hijo sin sexo, o que Dios echara a los humanos que supuestamente ama fuera de su paraíso y todas esas cosas. ¡Son cuentos de hadas! —discutió Louis.

 

—Louis —se dirigió a él Harry—, cree en lo que quieras, me parece bien, pero los niños van a darse cuenta pronto de que no todo el mundo cree en lo mismo que ellos. El propósito de este campamento no es solo que se lo pasen bien, sino fortalecer su fe. Nuestros niños de siete años no son lo suficiente maduros aún como para reflexionar sus creencias, solo intentamos darles algo a lo que aferrarse, ¿vale? No puedes hacer que nadie se sienta avergonzado por necesitar fe para superar el día.

 

Y vale, Harry tenía razón ahí, incluso Louis tenía que admitirlo.

 

—Pues vale, iré a tus reuniones de oración y demás, pero no esperes que colabore de ninguna forma.

 

—Vale, sí, de acuerdo —asintió Harry.

 

Louis pensó que probablemente lo mejor sería no compartir demasiado su opinión. Sin embargo, no era de los que se callaban las cosas. Nunca lo había sido, y ahora parecía un mal momento para cambiarlo.

 

***

 

 —Antes de empezar nuestra oración —anunció Harry tan pronto como los niños se sentaron en los cojines que había colocados en el suelo de forma circular. Él también estaba arrodillado en uno—. Me gustaría que todos conocierais a Louis, es un orientador adjunto y este es su primer campamento de verano, así que sed extra buenos con él, ¿vale? Dios dice que acojamos a los demás, ¡así que espero que lo hagáis! ¿Qué tal si empezamos con una canción de bienvenida para Louis?

 

Los niños empezaron a hablar unos por encima de los otros, algunos de acuerdo y asintiendo, otros gritando sugerencias que cantar y unos pocos poniendo un puchero, obviamente porque no querían cantar.

 

Al final, Harry sugirió una canción y empezó a rasguear su guitarra, que había traído a la sala común. En breve, todo el mundo alrededor de Louis estaba cantándole para darle la bienvenida, era una canción religiosa, por supuesto, y Louis deseó que no lo hubieran hecho porque no sabía a dónde mirar, así que solo sonrió y esperó a que se terminara. Era como si la gente le estuviera cantando feliz cumpleaños. Louis nunca antes había escuchado esa canción, pero parecía popular entre los niños de entre siete y diez años, porque todos ellos estaban cantando a pleno pulmón sin la necesidad de ayudarse de la letra. Era sobre Dios, que había creado la naturaleza, a todos los animales y a la humanidad.

 

—Ahora, antes de continuar, queremos pedirle perdón a Dios por todo lo malo que hemos hecho hoy. Todos cometemos errores, pero Dios aún nos ama —le dijo Harry a los niños mientras les pasaba unos pequeños cuadernillos a cada uno de ellos. Louis asumió que contenían oraciones—. Sabemos que cada vez que hacemos algo malo, podemos pedirle a Dios que nos dé otra oportunidad y lo hará, porque Dios es amable —continuó Harry, ganándose un “gracias” o una pequeña sonrisa de la mayoría de los niños cuando les pasaba los cuadernillos.

 

Louis no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo mucho que los niños adoraban al hombre de la camisa que ponía “HARRY :)” escrito en la parte de delante, y como le admiraban, queriendo crecer para ser como él.

 

Y bueno, Louis podía estar de acuerdo en que había algo adorable en Harry, en todo su ser. Era ese mismo algo que había capturado a Louis tan pronto como lo había visto concentrado esa mañana atándole a la niñita los zapatos. Louis dejó que la mirada viajara por las caras de los niños para encontrar de nuevo a la niña, que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en un cojín verde, sosteniendo un cuadernillo en las manos mientras miraba a Harry atenta. No podía tener más de ocho años, supuso Louis.

 

—Es importante que le digamos a Dios por lo que nos arrepentimos, para que pueda perdonarnos —continuó Harry—. Debemos preguntarnos: ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal hoy? —dijo Harry, finalmente llegando a donde Louis estaba sentado y le dio uno de los últimos cuadernillos—. ¿Qué es eso que no deberíamos haber hecho? —dijo, aún concentrado en Louis, que estaba intentando luchar contra el sentimiento de que Harry estaba hablándole directamente a él—. Así que vamos a tomarnos un momento para pensar en nuestro día —sugirió Harry—. Juntad las manos… —Todos los niños se apresuraron para hacerlo—… y cerrad los ojos. Este momento es solo entre vosotros y Dios.

 

Louis observó con asombro como todos los niños hacían lo que se les mandaba sin rechistar. A Louis le fascinaba como Harry hacía que los niños le siguieran sin ni siquiera levantar la voz. Harry se las había arreglado para hacerlos callar con delicadeza y rápidamente, incluso a aquellos niños que habían llegado a la sala de oración corriendo, saltando y armando el caos por todas partes. Aquellos mismos niños que ahora estaban sentados en los cojines con los ojos cerrados, rezando.

 

Louis se dio cuenta de que los orientadores también tenían los ojos cerrados, incluido Harry. Rápidamente, los imitó, porque era raro, como si fuera un acosador, asomándose para ver dentro de sus oraciones cuando les observaba de esa forma.

 

La oración vespertina duró como media hora. Se cantaron algunas canciones más, se rezó más en silencio y en conjunto, algunas de memoria y algunas otras leyéndose del cuadernillo. Louis era incapaz de comprender cómo de natural y rutinario les resultaba a los orientadores y a los niños.

 

***

 

—Louis, ¿sabes jugar al UNO? —le preguntó un niño tan pronto como entró en la sala común donde algunos de los niños ya estaban invirtiendo el tiempo en los juegos de mesa.

 

—¿Juegas con nosotros? —le preguntó otro niño y lo cogió de la mano, arrastrándolo para que se sentara a la mesa en la que había otros tres niños, sin darle ninguna oportunidad de decir que no.

 

—Entonces, ¿sabes jugar al UNO? —le preguntó el niño de nuevo, barajando las cartas.

 

—¡Claro, claro que sé! —rió Louis, aceptando las cartas que el niño había empezado a repartir.

 

Con cada partida que jugaban, los niños estaban más amigables con Louis porque cada vez estaban más cómodos con él. Louis se aprendió los nombres de los niños, intentando recordar tantos como pudo mientras más se unían. Aprendió cosas sobre sus hermanos, sus mascotas, sus aficiones, y su iglesia. Ninguno de ellos paró de parlotear, adorando la atención de Louis y la incredulidad falsa con la que preguntaba: “¿de verdad tienes tres perros? ¿Cómo se llaman?”

 

—¿Estás de broma? —dijo Louis, fingiendo una expresión de molestia cuando tuvo que coger tres cartas después de casi ganar, lo que causó que los niños soltaran risitas traviesas.

 

Louis les siguió la corriente con todo. Una vez intentó coger menos cartas de las que le tocaba, la siguiente vez intentó  esconder sus cartas para que pareciera que le quedaban menos. Luego, le robó una carta al niño que se sentaba a su lado y que quería que Louis cogiera otras tres cartas más.

 

—¡Louiee! —chilló el niño, alargando el brazo para recuperar la carta que Louis sostenía en el aire, riéndose mientras la recuperaba. Todos los otros niños, había ya otros siete jugando con él y varios mirando, se rieron también, soltando risitas por los intentos horriblemente ridículos de hacer trampa de Louis.

 

—Veo que os divertís por aquí, ¿eh?

 

De repente había otra voz, una diferente mezclada con las risas y las charlas de los niños. Louis se giró para encontrarse a Harry de pie detrás de él, dándole golpecitos a la parte de arriba del respaldo de la silla, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

 

—¡Harry, Louis está haciendo trampas!

 

—¡Harry, juega con nosotros!

 

—¡Louis es muy bueno al UNO, Harry!

 

—¡Louis ya ha ganado dos veces seguidas!

 

Todos los niños estaban hablando por encima de los otros, queriendo contarle a Harry cosas sobre el juego con Louis.

 

—Louis no sigue las reglas, ¿eh? —Harry puso una sonrisa de satisfacción y levantó una ceja, lo que hizo que los niños siguieran hablando de cómo Louis había intentado romper las normas varias veces—. ¿Debería de quedarme para echarle un ojo? —bromeó Harry y los niños  asintieron con entusiasmo y estuvieron de acuerdo, haciéndole sitio a Harry para que se sentara en su círculo.

 

—¿Y si jugamos al UNO adicional? —sugirió Louis. Los niños lo miraron inquisitivamente—. Quien gane tiene permitido poner una nueva regla, como “saltar con cada carta roja” o “cada 3 significa que hay que aplaudir”. ¿Sí? ¿Os apetece?

 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, entusiasmados, lanzando al aire sus ideas sobre qué acciones añadir.

 

—¡Yo gané la partida anterior! —anunció Louis—. ¡Así que pongo una regla nueva! La mía es que hay que subir los brazos con cada carta amarilla.

 

Al final de la noche de juegos, después de innumerables partidas de cartas, habían acumulado muchas reglas nuevas: subir los brazos con cada carta amarilla, aplaudir con los cincos, gritar “azul” con cada carta de intermisión, saltar y girarse con las cartas rojas…

 

Jugaron a las cartas hasta que nadie pudo recordar ya las reglas, terminando en caos, cuando ya pasaban diez minutos de la hora programada en la que los niños se iban a la cama.

 

—Ahora vamos, tenemos un día muy largo por delante mañana —dijo Harry, sacando a los niños en manada de la habitación para llevarlos a  los baños y después a sus respectivas camas.

 

***

 

A Harry le llevó incluso más de media hora que todos se metieran en sus camas. Louis no se había movido en media hora desde que el juego había terminado, simplemente se dedicó a estirar las piernas, porque había estado sentado demasiado tiempo en una posición no del todo cómoda, todos apiñados. Ahora estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

 

—Oh, sigues aquí —señaló Harry lo que ya era obvio mientras entraba de nuevo en la habitación para apagar la luz de la sala común.

 

—Sí, ya me voy, no te preocupes —dijo Louis, levantándose, saliendo con Harry de la sala al pasillo.

 

—Tengo que elogiarte —dijo Harry, sonriendo con torpeza—. Los niños han disfrutado de verdad jugando contigo. Tienes buena mano.

 

—Sí, bueno, hermanas, sabes, creo que ya te lo había dicho —explicó Louis, sonriéndole también.

 

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien con ellos —repitió Harry.

 

—Tú también lo haces. —Louis intentó cambiar el foco de atención.

 

—Trabajar con niños y adolescentes es mi trabajo —rió Harry—. Sería bastante inoportuno si no me llevara bien con ellos.

 

—Aun así —insistió Louis—. Te _escuchan_ de verdad. No es común en la mayoría de los niños, ¿sabes? —bromeó—. ¿En la sala de oración? Nunca había visto a tantos niños tan tranquilos.

 

—Quiero decir, tenemos algún alborotador, eso seguro… ¿pero qué campamento no lo tiene? Pero los de siete a diez años suelen ser agradables y tener un buen comportamiento. Son los de once a catorce los más difíciles de tratar, normalmente. Pero bueno, los que tenemos _aquí_ son un grupo especialmente agradable, ¿no crees?

 

Louis se limitó a asentir.

 

—Voy a darme una ducha —anunció Harry, abriendo la puerta de su habitación—. He quedado con todos los orientadores en media hora en la sala común para discutir las actividades de mañana. Así que… ¿espero que estés allí también?

 

Louis asintió de nuevo.

 

Decidió ir a darse una ducha rápida también y se alegró de haber depositado todos sus artículos de aseo personal en el baño de chicos como hacían los niños. En la sala que llevaba a las cabinas de duchas había varios estantes en las paredes. Estaban atiborrados con las toallas, los champús, la pasta de dientes y lo todo lo demás de los niños. Según parecía, cada niño tenía un estante asignado porque había una pegatina en cada uno indicando el nombre de cada niño al que le pertenecía. Louis leyó _Adam, Samuel, Joseph, Martin, Marcus, Thomas_ entre otros. Nombre sacados directos de la Biblia o sino significativos para la creencia Católica, todos ellos, incluso Louis se dio cuenta de eso. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

 

La segunda cosa en la que se fijó al recorrer con la mirada las etiquetas de nombres mientras cogía su toalla y su gel de ducha era que todos estaban escritos con la misma letra. Louis supuso que era la de Harry, dado que había una carita sonriente al lado de cada uno de ellos. Y Louis había visto esa misma carita sonriente antes: en la absurda camisa de Harry.

 

Louis no pudo evitar sonreír mientras entraba en una de las cabinas, cerrando con pestillo antes de comenzar a desvestirse y finalmente entrar en la ducha, las baldosas frías bajo sus pies.

 

Fue solo cuando sintió el agua caliente chocar y caer contra su cuerpo que se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba realmente, en lo agotado que lo había dejado pasar solo medio día con los niños. Metiendo la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, pensó en que Harry había tenido razón cuando dijo que no había casi nada tan duro, si había algo, que fuera más exigente y agotador que perseguir a un montón de niños llenos de energía que parecía que no se les acababa nunca. Sin embargo, pensó Louis sonriendo, el maratón de sexo aún estaba en la parte de arriba de la lista de actividades altamente placenteras pero agotadoras.

 

Tan pronto como sus pensamientos alcanzaron ese punto, no fue particularmente difícil llegar a pensar fantasías más inapropiadas para un campamento de verano católico. Inapropiados no solo porque tenían contenido muy explícito que no era apropiado para el trabajo, pero incluso lo eran más porque no giraban en torno a mujeres, sino hombres. Un hombre, para ser más exactos.

 

Louis planeó en mantener la boca cerrada respecto a su sexualidad. Era solo asunto suyo y no estaba dispuesto a lidiar con la continua discriminación y exclusión durante dos semanas. Aunque decidió que, definitivamente, no iba a mentir si a alguien le daba por preguntar por quién le atraía, pero para ser sincero, ¿cuál era la desventaja en un campamente de verano católico? Todo el mundo era heterosexual.

 

O eso se suponía, ¿no?

 

Los pensamientos de Louis eran de todo menos heterosexuales.

 

Inconscientemente, se llevó la mano a la entrepierna donde se encontró la polla ya medio dura por los pensamientos prohibidos y obscenos. Se tocó un poco, sintiendo la piel de su prepucio ir hacia atrás para revelar la punta rosada de su pene. Masturbarse siempre había sido la solución de Louis para liberar estrés, y para compensar  el agotamiento después de un largo día. Apoyándose contra los placenteros y fríos azulejos, Louis se acarició la polla despacio, cada vez más dura en poco tiempo, doblando la muñeca como a él le gustaba. Masajeando su longitud, notó como el líquido seminal goteaba. Louis no pudo evitar soltar un largo gemido. Juguetear con la punta era lo que siempre le hacía sentir más placer al masturbarse. Escuchó su gemido resonar alto en el baño embaldosado, pero eso no le hizo titubear o parar, solo le excitó aún más y lo animó.

 

Ni siquiera un minuto después, Louis escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse de repente y se detuvo al instante, con la mano todavía en la polla, apoyado contra la pared de la ducha con ella aún abierta.

 

Louis escuchó a alguien caminando sin hacer ruido,  abriendo los grifos del lavabo que estaba en la sala de las estanterías.

 

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó una voz tímida. Louis sabía a quién le pertenecía esa voz. Era Adam, al que reconoció fácilmente por su voz ligeramente chillona.

 

—Soy Louis —contestó, agarrándose a la pared con la mano, porque estaba empezando a sentirse un poco mareado y atontado por haber cesado los movimientos placenteros sobre su polla. Ansiaba la tan necesitada  liberación.

 

—Vale —dijo Adam—. Voy a coger un vaso de agua, es que escuché un ruido fuerte y me asusté.

 

—Oh, ehh, seguro que no es nada de lo que asustarse —lo tranquilizó Louis rápidamente y por supuesto que estaba seguro, ya que el dicho ruido lo había hecho él.

 

—Vale —dijo Adam y Louis pudo escucharlo devolver el vaso al estante—. Buenas noches, Louis —añadió sin esperar respuesta antes de escabullirse del baño. Louis pudo oír la puerta cerrándose. Soltó un suspiro.

 

Cuando había empezado a tocarse, no había considerado que el baño era adyacente a la habitación de los niños donde él iba a dormir también. El baño estaba azulejado, lo que amplificaría cualquier ruido que dejase escapar por el placer. Y por si fuera poco, Louis no era para nada de los que se callaban. Y esto se aplicaba a cuando hablaba y a su comportamiento en el sexo. Louis era una persona que se hacía oír y no podía evitarlo. De una forma u otra, no podía hacer nada para quedarse callado, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara.

 

Con frustración, Louis dejó caer la mano, soltándose la polla. No había forma de que fuera capaz de correrse esa noche. Despertaría a los niños, quizás asustándoles tanto que fueran a buscar a Harry y le dijesen que había algo haciendo ruidos que daban miedo en el baño y Harry vendría corriendo, en busca del monstruo del baño y sin importar cómo de inocente pareciera, Louis no dudaba que ataría cabos en segundos.

 

Y eso, sería vergonzoso.

 

Sin saber qué más hacer, giró la manija de la ducha hasta que el agua salió fría, metiéndose bajo ella una vez más para que su erección desapareciera. Louis gruñó de frustración mientras sentía como bajaba, centrándose en mantener los sonidos lo más silenciosos posible. Cuando la tenía de nuevo flácida, estaba temblando del frío y sintiéndose insatisfecho.

 

***

 

Louis llegaba cinco minutos tarde a la charla de los orientadores.

 

—¿Una ducha exhaustiva? —le preguntó una de las orientadoras y, por un segundo, le dio un vuelco al corazón antes de darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando. No sabía nada, y solo le estaba tomando el pelo por llegar tarde.

 

Louis sonrió y asintió.

 

En realidad, era fácil. Cualquier orientador podría pasado por delante del baño y podía haberle oído, dándose cuenta rápidamente de cuál era la fuente del sonido.

 

—No te has perdido nada aún —le dijo Harry a Louis—. Solo hablábamos de cómo ha ido el día —le dijo—. Vamos a pasar a mañana, ¿vale? —se dirigió a todos—. Mañana es domingo, el día del Señor. El horario es el siguiente: despertaremos a los niños a las ocho y media, el desayuno es a las nueve, después nos vamos a la iglesia del pueblo, que solo está a unos minutos. La misa empieza a las diez, como siempre, y termina aproximadamente a las once. ¿Todo bien hasta ahora?

 

Todos asintieron.

 

—Comeremos  a las doce y a la una empiezan los estudios bíblicos, ¿vale? Y después de eso…

 

Harry no pudo terminar la frase porque un ruido llamó la atención de todos, interrumpiendo a Harry.

 

Una niñita, cuyo nombre Louis no había aprendido aún, estaba de pie en la puerta, con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. Estaba sorbiendo por la nariz silenciosamente, sin hablar, simplemente pasándose la mano por los ojos.

 

El primer impulso de Louis fue levantarse y abrazar a la pequeña, que parecía completamente perdida allí de pie en pijama. Sin embargo, Harry se le adelantó.

 

—¿Qué pasa, Verónica? ¿Por qué lloras, cariño? —preguntó, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a su mismo nivel, abrazándola para acariciarle la espalda con sus manos absurdamente grandes.

 

—Echo de menos a mami —susurró, otra lágrima cayéndole del ojo.

 

—No pasa nada, cariño. Estamos todos aquí para ti, ¿ves? —la tranquilizó él, sin cesar sus caricias—. Antes de que te des cuenta será mañana, ya verás.

 

Verónica asintió con timidez.

 

—Mañana será un gran día, como hoy. ¿Te lo has pasado bien hoy, cariño?

 

Verónica asintió de nuevo, esta vez con más confianza.

 

—Si vas a dormir ahora, mañana llegará pronto, ¿vale? —le dijo Harry, cogiéndola de su pequeña mano—. Vamos a meterte en la cama y la próxima vez que abras los ojos será la hora del desayuno, cariño. Toda irá bien.

 

Louis pudo ver a la niña sonreír un poco a través de sus últimas lágrimas mientras Harry la conducía a la habitación de nuevo para meterla en la cama. Como antes, Louis no pudo contener la sonrisa. Era adorable como de bien se llevaba Harry con los niños y, a pesar de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaría, también lo encontraba sexy. Solo un poco, en serio. Solo un poquito.


	2. Chapter 2

—¡Hora de levantarse, chicos! —fue lo que Louis escuchó cuando se daba la vuelta en la litera y reprimía un quejido somnoliento mientras abría los ojos.

 

Era Harry el que lo había despertado, junto con los otros chicos de la habitación, que estaban todos bostezando, estirándose y buscando sus calcetines, preparándose para levantarse.

 

—¡Levántate, Louis, levántate y empieza tu día con energía! —dijo Harry de un modo gracioso y canturreando de una forma demasiado alegre para ser tan temprano, sacudiendo con cuidado el hombro de Louis para despertarlo del todo.

 

—Venga, Louis, levántate —metió baza Joseph—. No podemos perdernos la misa, ¿a qué no? —dijo y se rió. Estaba claro para él: no existía la posibilidad de saltarse la misa de domingo.

 

Louis dejó escapar un prolongado gemido dándose por vencido antes de sucumbir a las insistentes sacudidas y al tono de buen humor, y se levantó, pasándose las manos por el pelo despeinado.

 

Louis apenas registró a Harry hablando con los niños, ocupado devanándose los sesos buscando sus zapatillas por el suelo. ¡Zapatillas! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Louis no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había utilizad _zapatillas_. Sin embargo, en la lista de cosas para llevar al campamento, estaba claramente expresado, justo en lo más alto de la lista: Zapatillas (¡obligatorio!), así que por eso Louis se encontraba buscando las malditas _zapatillas_. No muy del estilo de Louis Tomlinson, tenía que admitirlo.

 

—Date prisa, ¿no querrás perderte el desayuno, no? —dijo Harry después de abrir la ventana, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia el exterior. Louis aún estaba sentado al borde de la cama, indeciso por si debía saltarse el desayuno y volver a dormir.

 

Louis fulminó con la mirada a Harry, una sonrisilla abriéndose camino en sus labios. Harry llevaba otra camisa con su nombre, sinceramente, ¿solo las tenía de ese tipo? Solo que esta era verde oscuro, haciendo juego con sus ojos a la perfección. Como tenía unos pocos botones de la parte de arriba abiertos, lo que parecía algo necesario para Harry, Louis podía ver la delicada cruz de plata que colgaba de su cuello de una cadena fina. Le pegaba, de verdad que lo hacía. Louis se preguntó si la llevaba ayer, y simplemente no se había dado cuenta. Improbable.

 

***

 

Para Louis la misa era aburrida. Se esforzó para que pareciera que no estaba desinteresado y distraído, pero de todas formas nadie pareció darse cuenta.

 

Era imprescindible saber que Louis no era de los que se postraban, obedecían y cedían. Para nada. Normalmente, era el que prefería conseguir esta reacción por parte de los demás.

 

Sin embargo, no atraer demasiada atención negativa hacia él era crucial para su futuro y Louis sabía que no debía echar a perder esta oportunidad. Podía pasarse dos semanas encajando en este campamento que era tan diferente de todo lo que Louis defendía.

 

El servicio religioso duró un poco más de una hora. Louis se pasó el tiempo distraído con cualquier cosa. Contó las velas falsas que salían de una lámpara de araña que colgaba sobre sus cabezas que estaba hecha para parecer cara, pero que desde luego no lo era. Después de que Louis estuviera bastante seguro de que había cincuenta y cuatro velas falsas, abrió el cantoral que había tenido en las manos desde el principio de la misa y empezó a contar cada vez que se mencionaba a “María”. Era una cosa muy aburrida y desafiante que hacer, pero lo mantuvo ocupado.

 

Los niños cantaron algunas canciones más, algunos tuvieron la oportunidad  de leer algo en alto, pero Louis no le prestó particular atención, estaba demasiado ocupado contando los “Marías” en el cantoral, y antes de que se diera cuenta los niños que tenía a izquierda y derecha le agarraron las manos mientras cantaban el Padre Nuestro.

 

***

 

—¿No ha sido genial la misa de hoy? —preguntó Sara, a la que Louis había conocido ayer, aunque había sonado más a una afirmación. Estaban de vuelta en su edificio, al que Harry llamaba Casa Campamento. Sara agarró a Louis de la mano, guiándolo mientras saltaba arriba y abajo con cada paso.

 

—¿Te ha gustado la misa de hoy? —preguntó Adam, corriendo hasta llegar al lado de Louis. Louis no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que por su elección de palabras, daba por hecho que Louis iba a misa semanalmente.

 

—A mí lo que más me ha gustado ha sido el Padre Nuestro —se unió otro niño, tirando de la manga de Louis para llamar su atención.

 

Una vez más, Louis se preguntó qué era lo que llevaba a esos niños a acercarse a él de esa manera. Desde luego, no eran los fuertes lazos que tenía con la religión y la iglesia.

 

***

 

Como dos horas después de que la misa hubiera acabado, Louis se encontró en medio de otra actividad religiosa.

 

En los estudios bíblicos, los niños leían en alto o en bajo de las Biblias que Harry les había repartido, y comentaban lo que habían leído después de cada párrafo. Les había dado unas versiones simplificadas de la Biblia especiales para niños, y Louis incluso vio algún dibujo aquí y allá para hacer el libro más interesante para ellos.

 

Estaban sentados de nuevo en círculo y en cojines, Harry dirigiendo e instruyéndoles en lo que tenían que leer.

 

Louis no pilló mucho de lo que Harry decía, en vez de eso, estaba centrado en los labios rosas y suaves de Harry moviéndose al formar palabras. Sentado ahí, completamente centrado en Harry, Louis llegó a la conclusión de que Harry tenía muy posiblemente los labios más bonitos que había visto nunca. De hecho, la forma en que se movían rozaba lo pecaminoso. Louis estaba seguro.

 

Louis intentó no profundizar mucho en fantasías sexuales, pero la forma en que el otro chico se lamía los labios, pasando la punta de la lengua sobre ellos rápido haciendo que brillaran, se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Para mayor desgracia, Harry le enviaba miraditas rápidas de vez en cuando, como si quisiera comprobar cómo reaccionaba Louis a su comportamiento. Si su objetivo era sacar de quicio a Louis y ponerle nervioso, bueno, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, joder.

 

Sin embargo, Louis dudaba que Harry fuese consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo o que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. Quizás lo de lamerse los labios y acariciarse los rizos era debido a que Louis tenía la mirada clavada en él, pero no podía evitarlo, Harry era tan seductor.

 

***

 

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo? —preguntó Harry al mismo tiempo que Louis decía:

 

—Mano izquierda al amarillo. Claro —le contestó Louis, dando unas palmaditas con torpeza al lado de donde estaba sentado en el suelo bajo un árbol—. Pie derecho al rojo.

 

Harry se dejó caer al lado de Louis, apoyándose contra el gran árbol, acariciando la hierba que se encontraba bajo él y a su alrededor, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la piel.

 

—Pie izquierdo al verde. Ya estás hecha un lío, Ruthie, literalmente, pero lo estás haciendo bien —rió Louis. De reojo pudo ver que Harry lucía una gran sonrisa—. Mano derecha al verde —ordenó, usando la aguja giratoria del tablero de nuevo—. ¿Esa cruz que llevas la reservas para los domingos? —se dirigió a Harry mientras los niños se revolvían para colocar las manos derechas en el área de color verde de plástico del tapete de Twister que tenían extendido en el suelo.

 

—¡Harry, mírame! —gritó Tim, cuyo nombre completo era Timothy, por supuesto, y Harry levantó los pulgares en su dirección—. ¿Vas a jugar con nosotros la siguiente partida? —Se rió por lo bajo.

 

—No, no creo —se negó Harry riéndose.

 

—¡Oh, veeenga, Harry, por favor! —le rogó Ruthie, poco antes de perder el equilibrio y caer en el tapete de Twister.

 

—¡Oh no, Ruthie está descalificada! —exclamó Louis, extendiendo la mano hacia ella para ayudarla a sentarse con él y Harry.

 

—No, no exclusivamente —le contestó Harry a la pregunta que había hecho antes—. Pie izquierdo al amarillo, parece difícil… La llevo en cualquier ocasión que sea especial para mí. Así que por supuesto la llevo los domingos y los días festivos, pero también cualquier día en el que necesite sentir el apoyo de Dios, cuando quiero ser capaz de sentir su presencia físicamente.

 

Louis asintió, echándole otro vistazo al pecho de Harry, bien visible debido a que llevara varios botones desabrochados como era habitual. Descansando entre esos ridículos tatuajes de los pájaros estaba la cruz de plata, acentuando más sus clavículas al caer la cadena sobre ellas. Y bueno, Louis mentiría si dijese que no se estaba muriendo por morderle la piel suave y después lamer ese punto exacto en ese mismo instante.

 

Louis sacudió la cabeza furiosamente, intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Eh, sí, claro, solo había una mosca… intentando metérseme en el ojo. Pie derecho al rojo.

 

Harry y Louis se sentaron en silencio, aparte de las instrucciones periódicas que le gritaba por el juego de los niños.

 

—¡Es tu turno! —chilló Ruthie, intentando levantar a Harry del suelo, soltando risitas después de que la partida terminara.

 

—Oh, noo —intentó negarse Harry, pero se levantó de todas formas y dejó que lo condujera al tapete de plástico.

 

—¡Yo giró la flecha ahora, he ganado! —anunció Timothy, haciendo un gesto para que Louis le pasara el tablero que estaba sujetando.

 

—¿Y yo qué hago? —preguntó Louis.

 

—Juegas contra Harry —rió Ruthie, como si hubiera estado claro todo el tiempo.

 

Harry se quejó con fingida irritación.

 

—¡Sabéis que odio el Twister!

 

—¡Te daremos instrucciones individuales, Harry! ¡Diferentes para los dos! —exclamó Ruthie con entusiasmo.

 

—¡Ruthie, aun así sigue sin gustarme el Twister! —se quejó Harry, fingiendo estar enfadado.

 

—Solo dice eso porque no se le da bien —declaró Ruthie sin cortesía, explicándoselo a Louis.

 

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —preguntó Louis—. ¿No te ayudan esas largas piernas de jirafa?

 

Los niños soltaron unas risillas.

 

—Piernas de jirafa —repitió Ruthie, con total admiración por como esas palabras sonaban cuando las decía.

 

—Todo lo contrario —explicó Harry, posicionándose en el lado contrario del tapete que Louis había ocupado—. Acaban todas liadas y acabo sin saber dónde tengo el pie derecho o la mano izquierda. Prácticamente, ya has ganado.

 

—No creas que te voy a dejar escapar sin pelear, Chico de las Piernas de Jirafa. —Louis puso una sonrisa burlona, estirando las piernas.

 

—Pie derecho al verde, Harry —disparó ya Timothy.

 

No llevó mucho que llegara la situación prevista: los dos estaban literalmente hechos un lío y los niños no podían dejar de reírse de Harry, que tenía la cabeza atascada bajo la axila de Louis, lo que hacía que pareciera que Louis le estuviera haciendo una llave de lucha.

 

—Te tengo, Harry Styles —anunció Louis triunfal, con una sonrisa petulante en los labios—. El orientador jefe Harry Styles atrapado y sometido por el orientador adjunto Louis Tomlinson, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

 

Harry se rió, pero fue la siguiente instrucción (pie izquierdo al amarillo) lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caerse, desplomándose sobre Louis y derribándolo y aterrizando sobre él en el proceso.

 

Y bueno, bien, hubo una buena cantidad de contacto físico como era normal cuando se juega al Twister, pero nada que pudiera explicar remotamente… _esto_.

 

***

 

La mayor parte de la tarde se la pasaron haciendo manualidades. Louis no podía participar mucho, porque era totalmente incapaz de ayudar a los niños con los trabajos artísticos y creativos. Aunque estuvo en la sala común como todos los demás, dejando que los niños le pusieran los dibujos delante de la cara con entusiasmo para que los admirara.

 

—¿Es un barco? —le preguntó Louis a Abraham, estaba intentando comprender ese dibujo.

 

—No, no lo es —negó Abraham, horrorizado—. Es una casa, ¿no lo ves?

 

—Entonces, ¿es una casa flotante? O, ¿por qué está flotando?

 

—No está _flotando_ —contestó Abraham despacio, intentando hacer que Louis lo entendiera—. Es el _césped_ , no agua.

 

—¡Oh, vale! —coincidió Louis, observando el “césped” que era definitivamente de un azul intenso—. ¿Han teñido el césped? —intentó bromear.

 

Abraham puso los ojos en blanco. _Dah_.

 

—No hay color verde. Tuve que usar el azul.

 

Ese ejemplo servía para saber que Louis no eran bueno en las manualidades, un claro contraste con Harry. Estaba haciendo que los niños decoraran y pintaran una pancarta enorme. En el medio de la pieza habían escrito _Sus Hijos_ (el nombre del campamento) en letras grandes que algunos niños estaban coloreando en ese momento con rotuladores y bolígrafos.

 

Harry invitó a todo el mundo a que firmaran la pancarta con sus nombres y dibujasen algo alrededor de donde habían escrito _Sus Hijos_.

 

—Vamos a colgarlo en el vestíbulo, ¿no os parece? —sugirió Harry, ganándose solo unos pocos asentimientos distraídos porque los niños estaban concentrados coloreando.

 

***

 

A la hora de cenar, Louis confirmó sus sospechas. Harry estaba ignorándole, bueno no, más bien evitándole. Harry ni siquiera fue a sentarse a su sitio habitual, declarando que tenía que sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa para que fuera más fácil dirigir la oración, lo que Louis pensó que era una excusa ridícula, pero todo el mundo le dejó salirse con la suya. Y bueno, la razón por la que nadie se había opuesto, era porque Harry era el predilecto de todo el mundo.

 

Tan pronto como Harry se levantó, todos hicieron lo mismo, sin importar dónde estuviera sentado. Probablemente pudiera estar sentado en cualquier esquina de la habitación y todas las miradas estarían centradas en él.

 

Indudablemente, la de Louis lo estaría. 

 

***

 

Cuando se estaba lavando la cara antes de que cayera la noche, Louis cogió la toalla que había puesto en algún lugar cerca del lavabo. Echando un vistazo al espejo, observó que ya parecía cansado. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido bien en _días,_ y solo era su segundo día en el campamento. Y _Jesús_ , pensó Louis, ¿cómo lo sobrellevaba Harry? ¿Cómo podía seguir el ritmo estos dos meses y seguir contento, de buen humor sin cansarse de llevar camisas con caras sonrientes y de jugar a juegos de mesa?

 

La puerta del baño de abrió. Por el reflejo del espejo, Louis vio que era Harry, que estaba de pie en el vano de la puerta a punto de volver a salir de nuevo, pero aún indeciso, simplemente observando a Louis.

 

—Oh… em, perdón. Solo voy a… em, voy a buscar otro baño porque… este está ocupado —tartamudeó Harry, señalando el pasillo para enfatizar lo que había dicho.

 

—Podemos compartir, no es que haya solo un lavabo —rió Louis, girándose para mirar directamente a Harry y no solo a su reflejo.

 

—Oh, vale, sí, bien —estuvo de acuerdo Harry, entrando y cerrando la puerta, su mirada fija en Louis, por lo visto sin poder dejar de mirarle.

 

Louis no entendía por qué Harry lo estaba mirando tan intensamente. Vale, era verdad que estaba sin camiseta y que llevaba unos pantalones de chándal flojos, y Louis era consciente de que no era exactamente no atractivo, pero Harry le fulminaba con la mirada como si nunca antes hubiera visto un torso desnudo de hombre.

 

Cuando le devolvió la mirada, Harry apartó la suya de inmediato, con las mejillas sonrojadas, obviamente sin saber dónde mirar mientras se acercaba más, manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

 

—Oye, amigo, si esto es por lo de antes —se dirigió Louis a Harry, quien inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada de horror, silenciándolo.

 

—Louis, podemos… esto no…  ¿no ocurrió, vale? Continuemos como antes… ya sabes… como, ¿sin hablar de ello? —Harry forzó que las palabras le salieran, inseguro y retorciendo uno de sus rizos entre los dedos.

 

—Sí, está bien, no tenemos que darle importancia, ¿vale? No tiene que significar nada —coincidió Louis con una sonrisa y no le sorprendió ver alivio en el rostro de Harry mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro enorme.

 

—Gracias —musitó Harry, ocupando el lavabo de al lado al de Louis.

 

Y bien, Louis tenía mucha curiosidad en saber qué cojones había sido el juego de Twister de hoy, pero si Harry no quería hablar de ello, mantendría la boca cerrada. Y para ser sincero, ¿Qué pensaba Harry? ¿Que saldría y les diría a todo el equipo de orientadores que su querido orientador jefe había terminado con una erección después de una partida inocente al Twister con Louis?

 

Porque eso era lo que había pasado. Cuando Harry había perdido el equilibrio, terminando encima de Louis, por un instante Louis había sido capaz de sentir lo que inequívocamente era la polla de Harry pegada a su estómago. Al sentarse, aún sobre el estómago de Louis, riendo con los niños, a Harry le había llevado un momento darse cuenta de que debía de ser capaz de sentir su polla a través de la tela de sus pantalones que estaban creando una tienda de campaña y fue eso lo que le había hecho escapar corriendo, dejando a los niños confusos por cómo había desaparecido con tanta prisa y a Louis esforzándose por inventarse una excusa que no tuviera que ver con erecciones.

 

—Además, no es como si fuera gay o algo —dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre ellos y dejó de echarse agua en la cara por un minuto.

 

—Como he dicho, no tiene que significar nada, no tenemos que darle importancia, Harry —contestó Louis—. No tiene que significar que seas gay… o algo.

 

—Vale —masculló, secándose la cara con una toalla, amortiguando los sonidos con ella—. ¿Podemos evitar que las cosas sean incómodas y raras entre nosotros? Ya me habías empezado a gustar —añadió Harry tímidamente.

 

—Por supuesto —lo tranquilizó Louis—. Y mí también me gustas, quiero decir, eres más simpático que los demás orientadores. Tú me gustas más.

 

—Por cierto —sonrió Harry—, no sé lo que le estás haciendo a los niños, pero “Louis dijo”, “Louis nos contó” y “Louis esto y lo otro” es de todo lo que hablan. Has estado aquí dos días, y literalmente te adoran. ¿Los has estado sobornando? —bromeó Harry.

 

—Quizás esa es la razón por la que estoy tan cansado —rió Louis—. Recibir tanta atención de los niños, que te arrastren de aquí para allá, jugar a juegos… Tenías razón cuando dijiste que era extremadamente cansado.

 

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Incluso más que el sexo? —se burló Harry con una sonrisilla, sus mejillas tintándose de un tono rosa precioso por sus propias palabras, antes de salir por la puerta en poco segundos, habiendo recogido todas sus cosas rápidamente.

 

Louis se quedó pensando en qué coño había sido este encuentro inesperado. Al venir a este campamento, especialmente después de saber que era uno religioso, nunca habría esperado encontrarse en un baño con un orientador atractivo, estrictamente religioso, que no era gay ni nada por el estilo, haciendo comentarios sugerentes. Más bien, todo lo contrario para ser sincero.

 

***

 

—¿Tiene todo el mundo sus bañadores, bikinis y las gafas de piscina? —preguntó Harry, caminando a través de los niños a los que había reunido en el jardín, con pequeñas mochilas a la espalda, todos llevaban gorras para protegerse del sol abrasador del día.

 

Hacía demasiado calor en el jardín como para hacer algo y los niños se empezaban a poner nerviosos y ruidosos pronto cuando estaban dentro de casa demasiado tiempo. Así que Harry había decidido pasar el día al aire libre en la piscina pública. La Casa Campamento tenía un jardín grande que incluía una pequeña piscina, sin embargo, era demasiado pequeña para que si quiera cupiesen la mitad de los niños. A parte de eso, la piscina pública estaba equipada con toboganes de agua, fuentes y una heladería; todas las cosas necesarias para mantener a los niños ocupados por más tiempo. Por consiguiente, no era una difícil decisión escoger la piscina pública en vez de la suya propia.

 

—¿Está todo el mundo aquí? ¿Cogiste el bikini, Esther?... ¿Estás seguro de que no te olvidas la toalla, Jonathan?... Por favor, recoge la gorra, Miriam, no queremos que se ensucie, ¿no?... ¿Has cogido la botella después de que te la rellenara, Jonah?

 

Caminando a través de la muchedumbre de niños que parloteando emocionados, Harry los contaba para asegurarse de que nadie faltaba, haciéndole preguntas individuales a los niños para controlarlos.

 

Louis le ayudaba a contar, ya que Harry se perdía cada vez que paraba a preguntarles cosas.

 

—Cincuenta y tres. Están todos aquí —dijo Louis, sonriéndole a Harry. A Louis le parecía encantador, ver a Harry en medio de los niños, con su mochila llena de comida en una mano, usando la otra para apuntar a cada niño mientras los contaba. Cada vez que se perdía porque se distraía, miraba a Louis para que le ayudara con el número que tocaba.

 

—Bueno, Louis, ¿estás seguro de que has cogido la toalla? ¿La crema del sol? —bromeó Harry cuando estuvieron listos para irse y Louis se rió y le pincho en las costillas juguetonamente.

 

Podría llegar a acostumbrarse al Harry bromista y coqueto.

 

—Los días de piscina son los peores, para que lo sepas, en el sentido de que es agotador —le dijo Harry de camino a la piscina—. Te garantizo de que hoy vas a estar cansado como un perro y completamente agotado cuando volvamos a casa. Te tienes que asegurar de que nadie se aleje, que todos los pequeños lleven sus manguitos, que todos usen la suficiente cantidad de crema solar, y la lista continúa.

 

Y todo eso quedó demostrado. Cada orientador había cogido a un grupo de niños a los que cuidar, o bueno, más bien tener los ojos pegados a ellos para observar cada uno de sus pasos.

 

Justo después de Harry, que había sido el más popular entre los orientadores, Louis se había encontrado a un sorprendente y gran número de niños pegados a él también, negándose a ir con cualquier otro orientador.

 

Pronto, Louis se encontró esforzándose por seguir el ritmo del vívido grupo de niños con manguitos y todo tipo de equipo de natación, animales hinchables, pelotas de playa y otras cosas que habían traído.

 

Y, joder, no era fácil mantener al grupo unido, cuando todos se apresuraban a subir los escalones del tobogán de agua para deslizarse por él de nuevo. Algunos estaban arrastrando a Louis allí, algunos tenían peleas de agua, salpicándose los unos a los otros, causando tanto el caos que el socorrista les regañó.

 

Cuando consiguió finalmente sacar del agua a todos los niños de su grupo, Louis estaba preparado para tirarse en la cama. Sin embargo, todos los niños estaban rebosantes de energía, lo que para él era incomprensible.

 

Harry había ocupado un sitio para que todo el grupo se sentara bajo un árbol mientras comían sus bocadillos.

 

—Pareces exhausto —remarcó cuando Louis se sentó en su toalla, sin molestarse en cambiarse el traje de baño mojado. Harry ya estaba masticando la comida que había llevado, poniendo la mano delante de la boca mientras hablaba para evitar rociar a Louis con migas.

 

—Eso es porque _lo estoy_ —se quejó Louis, alcanzando su mochila para coger su propia comida.

 

—Te dije que los días de piscina eran los peores —rió Harry.

 

—Deja que te pregunte algo —dijo Louis. Harry le miró con atención y Louis casi tuvo que reírse por cuánto le recordaba Harry a un estudiante servicial y ambicioso—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viniendo a campamentos como este?

 

—He estado yendo a “campamentos como este”, como tú los llamas, desde que tenía siete años y todavía no me he perdido un año. Hace cuatro años que los he estado _organizando_. Este verano es el cuarto —especificó Harry.

 

—¿Y tienes…? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Louis, haciendo un gesto inidentificable con la mano.

 

—Tengo veintiséis, así que me hice orientador jefe por primera vez a los veintidós. Un poco pronto, pero nadie más quería el cargo y ¡no podía dejar que el Campamento _Sus Hijos_ muriese!

 

—Espera un momento… —dijo Louis—. ¿Llevas yendo a campamentos religiosos… diecinueve años? ¿He calculado bien? ¿Diecinueve años?

 

—Dicho de esa manera —contestó Harry pensativo—, parece un montón. Pero, ¡tendré un aniversario que celebrar el año que viene!  ¡Veinte años de campamentos de verano! —añadió alegre y Louis solo pudo negar con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

 

Harry era increíble, en serio.

 

—Así que… ¿de verdad? ¿Diecinueve veranos llenos de campamentos? ¿Nunca has tenido un verano para ti?

 

—Oh, no, no, cuando era niño solo iba a un campamento que era de una semana. Pero sí, empecé como orientador a los diecinueve cuando ya no pude ser partícipe en ninguno. Desde entonces, también he sido trabajador social para la iglesia católica, y normalmente me prohíben marcharme en verano por culpa de los campamentos.

 

Louis abrió los ojos de par en par. Una prohibición.

 

—Pero no siento que esté perdiendo el tiempo o algo así, simplemente cojo vacaciones en otoño. Puedo hacer buen uso de ellas entonces —rió Harry.

 

— _Sus Hijos_ dura tres semanas, ¿no? —le preguntó a Harry, que ahora estaba bebiendo de su botella de agua, él asintió—. Todos los grupos por edad ocupan tres semanas. Julio y agosto en conjunto hacen nueve semanas. ¿Qué hay de las otras seis?

 

Louis esperó un minuto a que Harry dejara de beber.

 

— _Sus Hijos_ no es el único campamento al que voy, Louis —dijo, dando otro trago—. _Sus Hijos_ solo es el campamento para niños y adolescentes de mi comunidad eclesiástica.

 

—Oh —dijo Louis sin convicción, entendiendo de repente por qué los niños estaban tan unidos a Harry y por qué había sabido sus nombres desde el principio.

 

Debido a la relación cercana con los niños, Louis estaba aprendiendo mejor los nombres.

 

—El próximo campamento es uno que también organizo, es para niños de todo el país. Y como este, está dividido en grupos. Eso hace otras tres semanas.

 

Louis asintió, haciéndole una seña para que le dijera qué hacía las otras tres semanas que quedaban.

 

—¿Qué hago las otras tres semanas? Em, ¡campamento de verano! Hay otro al que ya he ido varias veces, primero como campista, pero allí no soy nada más que un orientador normal.

 

Oh. Nada más.

 

—En la Casa Campamento, por cierto. Es ideal. Por eso dije que es mi casa de verano. No me voy a casa hasta principios de septiembre.

 

—Pero no es como… ¿súper repetitivo y aburrido? Después de diecinueve años de campamentos de verano, ¡deberías de haber tenido suficiente!

 

—Hay niños diferentes y nuevos todos los años y los grupos cambian todas las semanas. Además, recuerda esto siempre, trabajar con niños nunca es aburrido, te hace ir por el buen camino. Los niños no hacen nada aburrido, hacen locuras —dijo Harry, antes de levantarse para detener a dos niños que estaban intentando ponerle la mayor cantidad de manguitos que pudieran a otro, no solo en los brazos, sino también en las piernas—. Un montón de locuras —dijo sencillamente, volviendo a sentarse—. El trabajo social religioso con niños y adolescentes es lo que pone en mi currículum, así que los campamentos de verano pertenecen a esa categoría. Y cuando lo miras de esa forma, ¿no son la mayoría de los trabajos repetitivos y aburridos en algún momento? ¿A qué te dedicas tú? Te demostraré que probablemente sea más aburrido que perseguir niños.

 

—Puedo imaginármelo —suspiró Louis—. Eh, ahora mismo no trabajo, pero solía hacerlo en una tienda de antigüedades, así que allí solo había polvo y aburrimiento. Nadie _nunca_ compraba nada, era tedioso.

 

—Así que obviamente mi trabajo _es_ mejor. Además, es mi _llamada_ estar aquí —explicó Harry orgulloso.

 

—¿Tu llamada? —dijo Louis, sin entender lo que Harry decía.

 

—Sí. Llamada, vocación, como quieras llamarlo. Estoy destinado a ser un trabajador social.

 

—Oh. ¿Así que te refieres a cuando un tío dice que ser cura es su vocación? —preguntó Louis, tumbado en su toalla y mirando hacia arriba para observar a Harry que estaba sentado junto a él.

 

—Solo que no soy cura y no voy a serlo —coincidió Harry, riéndose.

 

—¿Es porque tu nombre no es lo suficientemente religioso? —se burló Louis—. Quiero decir, tu nombre es Harry, es el único de este campamento que no ha salido directo de la Biblia. A parte del mío, claro.

 

—No, no es por mi _nombre_ , eso sería estúpido —objetó Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

—Pero, en serio, ¿no te has dado cuenta? ¿Todos estos niños a los que les han impuesto esos nombres extra religiosos? ¡Hay un jodido Ezekiel y un Timothy aquí! Quiero decir, ¿qué coño se supone que van a hacer esos niños de siete años con nombres como esos? —dijo Louis.

 

—Shh, Louis —le dijo Harry estrictamente, poniendo eficazmente la mano sobre la boca de Louis por unos segundos para hacer que se callara. Luego miró a su alrededor para comprobar que ninguno de los niños que tenían cerca los estuvieran escuchando y solo continuó cuando vio que no lo hacían—. Louis, no puedes poner a estos niños en contra de sus nombres, es malo hacer que los odien. Los niños te adoran, sería altamente influyente si se lo dijeras.

 

—No iba a hacer eso, por Dios, ¿en qué piensas? Solo me lo preguntaba —se defendió Louis, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho desnudo.

 

—Y cierto es que —dijo Harry mucho más silenciosamente, en apenas un susurro que el oído de Louis estaba esforzándose a percibir—, los nombres no son las peores cosas que se les imponen a estos niños —dijo en voz baja, sin mirar a Louis ni a los niños, sino a algún punto en la distancia.

 

Louis decidió no contestar.

 

—Timothy y Ezekiel son nombres católicos muy respetables. No puedes decirme que tener un nombre que significa “Aquel que siente amor o adoración por Dios” y “Aquel que es fortalecido por Dios” no es precioso —dijo Harry en alto, mirando ligeramente en dirección a Louis, sin encontrarse con su mirada.

 

Al principio, Louis pensó que Harry a lo mejor estaba celoso de los nombres de esos niños, ya que el suyo no tenía significado bíblico. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que había algo más profundo escondido.

 

Imponer, había dicho Harry.

 

Louis no dudó en lo más mínimo que Harry supiera el significado de esos nombres. No hubiera esperado otra cosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Dos días más tarde, el miércoles, Louis se despertó por tercera vez seguida con una erección. Y por el amor de Dios, que ya no era un chico de dieciséis años cachondo. Tenía veintiún años y ya debería de haber pasado esa etapa de constantes mañanas de con tiendas de campaña en sus bóxer. Además,  ni siquiera tendría la posibilidad de hacerse cargo de ella, puesto que, bueno… se despertaba en la misma habitación que cuatro niños pequeños, a los cuales les quedaban unos pocos años antes de que tuvieran su primer sueño húmedo.

 

Louis había descubierto demasiado pronto que el baño tampoco era una opción, así que tendría que luchar contra el ansia de tocarse e ignorar su erección, obligándose a restringir su polla, que estaba definitivamente más firme que semidura,  en la incomodidad de sus pantalones.

 

La razón por la que la frustración sexual acumulada de Louis se estaba manifestando a través de erecciones matutinas inapropiadas estaba solo a unas habitaciones de distancia, exhibiendo sus piernas largas y desgarbadas recubiertas por pantalones apretados y dejándose los botones de arriba de la camisa desabrochados, ofreciendo una vista de su pecho cubierto con tatuajes.

 

En el estómago, como Louis había visto, tenía una _mariposa_. Louis, por supuesto, sabía que era de mala educación quedarse mirando, pero no lo pudo evitar en ese momento. El orientador jefe sexy que “no era gay o algo”, tenía una mariposa gigante tatuada en su estómago para siempre y todo en lo que Louis podía pensar en ese momento era: ¿era real?

 

Por lo visto, Harry el Orientador Jefe Styles era real, sonrojándose cada vez que pillaba a Louis comiéndoselo con la mirada para después apartar la vista rápidamente.

 

Louis se preguntaba si Harry sabía que para Louis era el atractivo sexual andante, frustrándole hasta un punto que nunca antes había experimentado. Y esa mañana, Louis no quería aguantar más el coqueteo al que se enfrentaba por parte de Harry. Ya había tenido suficiente. Necesitaba hacer algo. Sin embargo, no podía pensar en ninguna opción para hacerle saber a Harry con insistencia pero de forma educada que lo que le estaba haciendo no estaba bien, tanto si lo hacía a posta como si no. Preferiblemente, esta opción no debería de incluir empujar a Harry contra la pared, ya que probablemente lo ahuyentaría y eso no le favorecería.

 

Louis se dirigió al baño, agarrando la ropa que quería ponerse y escondiendo su erección con ella.

 

Suponía que las sonrisitas y las risas seductoras venían con la personalidad encantadora y radiante de Harry. Y joder, si Harry seguía así, quizás Louis explotase de verdad con el próximo toquecito en el hombro o algo por el estilo. Así de frustrado le tenía ya el orientador de pelo rizoso.

 

***

 

—¿Te está gustando hasta el momento tu primer campamento de verano? —se dirigió Harry a Louis a la hora del desayuno, concentrado en ponerse mermelada en su trozo de pan—. ¡No puedo creer que ya sea miércoles y que los niños se vayan a ir el domingo por la mañana! Es increíble. ¡El tiempo vuela!

 

—Me está gustando, gracias —contestó Louis, sonriendo, ignorando la leve incomodidad que le estaba causando tener la polla restringida en los pantalones, ya que su erección obviamente aún no quería bajarse, especialmente después de tener que (o más bien no poder evitar) mirar a Harry que estaba lamiéndose mermelada de los labios constantemente con su lengua habilidosa. Y, en serio, ¿era su comportamiento habitual cuando comía?

 

Louis suspiró para sus adentros. Si no sobrevivía a lo que quedaba de las dos semanas que se le habían asignado originalmente, Harry Styles sería la causa de su muerte. Seguro.

 

***

 

—¡Hora de dormir! —escuchó a Harry avisar por el pasillo, aplaudiendo para enfatizar sus palabras, intentando que los niños que estaban aún apresurándose para ir al baño para prepararse para ir a la cama se apresuraran.

 

—¡Ya habéis oído a Harry, en marcha! —secundó Louis, enviando al baño a los niños que habían estado jugando a un juego de mesa en la sala común—. ¡Cepillaos los dientes, lavaos la cara, y a la cama! —añadió Louis alegremente, casi chocando con Harry mientras salía al pasillo.

 

—Oops, lo siento —se disculpó Harry.

 

—Ehh… culpa mía —dijo Louis, recomponiéndose para alejarse de nuevo.

 

—Louis, espera un minuto —le interrumpió Harry rápidamente, agarrándole por la manga—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo… luego?

 

Louis enarcó las cejas.

 

—Claro, Harry.

 

—Pásate por mi habitación cuando esté todo tranquilo, ¿vale?

 

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —estuvo de acuerdo, alejándose antes de que Harry pudiera cambiar de idea.

 

A Louis le habían dicho el primer día que la habitación de Harry era territorio prohibido. Simplemente, estaba fuera de los límites para todos excepto Harry. Louis pensó, que el solo hecho de que Harry lo hubiera llevado a su habitación el primer día para darle las explicaciones, habría estado considerado  un poco sospechoso por los otros orientadores si se hubieran enterado. Aunque, de todos modos, ya estaban claramente buscando una razón para deshacerse de Louis.

 

***

 

Hacer que todos los niños se calmaran y se fueran a sus respectivas camas llevó más tiempo de lo normal esa noche. Ya era tarde cuando Louis tuvo que recorrer el pasillo de un lado a otro tres veces frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Harry, le habían dicho que eso significaba que Harry estaba dentro y normalmente no quería que se le molestara. Quería evitar cualquier mirada de sospecha que los otros orientadores le enviarían si le viesen picando a la puerta de Harry. Después de pasearse por el pasillo sin rumbo fijo tres veces hasta que los orientadores se fueron a la cama, Louis finalmente llamó a la puerta furtivamente, echando un vistazo a la izquierda y a la derecha para saber si de verdad estaba solo en el pasillo. De nuevo, sintió esa adrenalina de hacer algo prohibido, algo que se había convertido en algo familiar en los últimos días.

 

Louis pudo oír pasos  acercándose a la puerta, un golpe claramente audible, a lo mejor Harry se había tropezado o golpeado el pie con algo, porque como Louis ya sabía, Harry podía ser un poco patoso.

 

—¡Ay! Entra, me he chocado con  la silla, pasa —lo apuró Harry como si que Louis entrara allí fuera algo prohibido que no pudiera ver nadie más.

 

Y, bueno, tal vez la habitación de Harry estuviera fuera de los límites, pero dado que Harry le había invitado, no había nada de lo que tuviera que asustarse, ¿no?

 

—Lo siento por que sea tarde y te haya echo venir igualmente, debes de estar tan cansadísimo como yo, pero yo solo… pensé que debíamos hablar —dijo Harry, Louis haciéndole un gesto para que continuara y soltase lo que quisiera decirle con tanta urgencia.

 

De pie y con nerviosismo en medio de la habitación, Harry no pudo evitar dejar escapar por qué había citado a Louis allí de inmediato.

 

—Esto tiene que parar.

 

—¿El qué tiene que parar? —preguntó Louis confuso—. ¿El hambre en el mundo? ¿Que les enseñen a los niños que ser gay es malo? ¿La obligación de llevar zapatillas en este campamento?  ¿Que Ruthie gane en cada juego de mesa? Sí, estoy de acuerdo con todo eso —bromeó Louis nervioso.

 

—No, tú, Louis, _tú_ tienes que parar —explicó Harry, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro de forma incómoda.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo que parar? —preguntó Louis, totalmente desconcertado—. Quiero decir… si tengo que hacerlo, supongo que puedo fingir un poco más de atención e interés en vuestros círculos de oración y todas las charlas sobre Dios y religión si es eso… —ofreció Louis a regañadientes. Debería de haber sabido que mencionaría eso tarde o temprano.

 

—No… no es eso —negó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza, sus largos rizos rebotando con el movimiento y Louis no pudo evitar que algunos pensamientos inapropiados se le colaran en la mente.

 

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —quiso saber Louis, apartando los pensamientos obscenos que siempre se imponían cada vez que veía a Harry, caminando por ahí como si se hubiera escapado de los sueños húmedos de Louis.

 

Para ser sincero, quizás no fuese tan drástico, pero Louis se frustraba y eso le hacía tener los pensamientos más raros, que no ayudaban… _sí_.

 

En ese momento, a Louis le golpeó que lo que había entre ellos, casi palpable en la habitación, flotando denso en el aire, era tensión. Tensión entre Louis y Harry. Para ser más precisos: tensión sexual.

 

Esto hizo que Louis llegara a la conclusión de que Harry probablemente lo había sentido también, la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto, _cualquier cosa_ , para aliviarlo, de _cualquier_ manera.

 

—Tú… tú me… me estás distrayendo, ¿vale? —dijo Harry, en voz baja como si tuviera miedo de que alguien estuviera escuchándoles a escondidas, apoyado contra la puerta—. Tú solo… como… me miras de esa forma y me tocas de pasada y bromeas y me sonríes y me distraes —admitió Harry con apuro, jugueteando con los dedos, sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

 

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? —sugirió Louis, sin ser capaz de aguantar la sonrisita que al parecer distraía a Harry.

 

—¿Y cuál sería? —preguntó Harry un poco suspicazmente.

 

—Tú también dejas de distraerme.

 

—¿Que yo pare…? ¿Pero qué hago para distraerte? —quiso saber Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

 

—Tú, señor Jefe de Orientadores Styles, estás constantemente andando por ahí con esas ridículas camisas con caritas sonrientes con los botones desabrochados, no dejas de exhibir esas piernas en pantalones apretados, no puedes decime que son cómodos o de ninguna forma útiles para cuidar niños, y a veces eres todo un príncipe encantador que se sonroja, otras tienes erecciones al azar por jugar al puto Twister y ¿ _tú_ piensas que no me estás frustrando lo más mínimo? —enunció, enumerando con los dedos los sucesos individuales y las formas en que Harry no había fallado en ponerle nervioso.

 

—Pero yo… ¡no lo hago a propósito! —objetó Harry—. ¡No puedes decirme lo que puedo llevar  puesto o lo que no, Louis! Y solo porque me sonroje con facilidad, quiero decir, es más bien tu culpa por hacer que me sonroje, ¿no?

 

—Vale, vale —dijo Louis, levantando las manos derrotado—. Pero lo que no es mi culpa es que te distraiga cuando sonrío o bromeo. Es algo que no hago a propósito, es solo mi forma de ser —dijo Louis con firmeza en la voz, lo que hizo obvio que podían dejar el tema de lado.

 

—¡Pero no podemos dejar que esto siga así! —protestó Harry y ahí estaba otra vez, la tensión que les rodeaba—. Tenemos que hacer algo, ¿no? No puedes seguir observándome todo el tiempo durante las mañanas y las tardes, ¿piensas que no me doy cuenta? —añadió Harry agitado, haciendo gestos nervioso con las manos.

 

—Así que tenemos que hacer algo con mi comportamiento, bien, ¿y con el tuyo, eh? Señor Erección del Twister Styles, ¿qué hacemos con tu comportamiento? —lo tentó Louis.

 

Inmediatamente, el color rojo volvió a las mejillas de Harry.

 

—¡Dijiste que no ibas a volver a hablar de ello nunca más! —gruñó, escondiendo la cara en las manos, para ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas.

 

—Lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intención, lo siento —se disculpó Louis, tocándole el hombro para asegurarle que su disculpa era sincera.

 

—¿Lo ves ahora? —dijo Harry—. Me estás tocando otra vez, probablemente ni lo has pensado —observó Harry, aunque no de forma acusadora, simplemente señalando el hecho—. ¿Eres siempre tan táctil? A ver, te veo con los niños, no eres reservado ni tímido con ellos, he visto cuando los llevas a caballito y cuando los guías tocándoles el hombro y la espalda, lo veo todo, pero… con los adultos también, me confunde.

 

—Ehh, no, eso solo es contigo —tuvo que admitir Louis, riendo incómodo.

 

—Oh, vale —dijo Harry inexpresivo.

 

Hubo una pausa. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron el uno al otro, hasta que de repente Harry soltó:

 

—¿Eres gay?

 

Había mucha curiosidad en su voz, un poco de sospecha tal vez, pero nada que se asemejara a la repulsión.

 

Louis estaba estupefacto. De la nada y ahora _esto_.

 

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —empezó a balbucear Harry, cuando Louis no había contestado aún, escondiendo la cara en sus manos de nuevo y Louis solo pudo suponer que estaría rojo de vergüenza.

 

—No pasa nada, Harry —dijo Louis—. Solo… que no me lo esperaba.

 

—Perdón —musitó Harry una vez más, retrocediendo y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

 

—Así que, em, que sepas que…—dijo Louis—… la respuesta es sí. Sí, soy gay y, sigo siendo normal y sí, planeaba mantener la boca cerrada aquí sobre ello, pero al parecer eso no funciona muy bien contigo.

 

Ahora era Harry el que estaba sin palabras.

 

—Sería mejor que no se lo dijeras a nadie más de aquí —susurró Harry.

 

—No pensaba —le aseguró Louis—. Pero gracias por no incluir el pecado tan horrible que es ser gay en tus círculos de oración y en estudios bíblicos, supongo…

 

—¡Yo no hago eso! —le interrumpió Harry firmemente, negando con la cabeza ferozmente—. No les enseño a los niños que ser gay es malo.

 

—¿Pero no es algo de lo que tu religión está convencida?

 

—No soy mi religión. Soy mi propio ser —declaró Harry firmemente y Louis no pudo evitar notar cómo de educado estaba Harry en lo que creía y en lo que no.

 

—A la mayoría de los niños se les enseña que es malo, un pecado, aunque yo no crea en ello, no puedo deshacer el daño causado e intensificado a lo largo de los años en una sola semana. He tenido padres que sacaron a sus hijos de las charlas y campamentos juveniles porque “Harry nos dijo que está bien si los chicos aman a otros chicos”. Eso es lo que decían en casa. No es de utilidad si ese es el resultado, si lo hago incluso peor para esos niños, así que simplemente evito el tema…

 

Louis asintió. Asumió que sería desconsiderado e inapropiado  preguntarle a Harry por su propia sexualidad ahora, porque parecía totalmente destrozado  y muy, muy cansado, sentado en el borde de la cama. Quería salvar el mundo, pero se veía completamente incapaz de hacerlo. “Imponer”, había dicho Harry en la piscina. “Los nombres no son las peores cosas que se les imponen a estos niños”, lo había dicho y ahora entendía más lo que había estado intentando decirle.

 

—Eh, eh, está bien —lo tranquilizó Louis rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que era hora de que se marchara. Estaba cansado, al igual que Harry, agotado por el cansancio que el día había traído consigo, y Louis se sentía falto de sueño, incapaz de asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones por más tiempo. Estaba fuera de sí con la necesidad de simplemente dejarse caer y dormir y estaba seguro de que Harry se sentía igual, ya que en ese momento se estaba frotando sus ojos cansados y reprimiendo lo mejor que podía un bostezo que no pudo evitar soltar.

 

Louis sintió varios impulsos brotando en él al mismo tiempo, incapaz de juzgar de dónde procedían. Quizás venía de la falta de sueño o de ver a Harry tan innegablemente precioso y confiado, pero de alguna forma también muy vulnerable en ese estado de somnolencia, a lo mejor por el agotamiento del día o por la obvia tensión sexual que de alguna forma seguía extendiéndose entre ellos, ahora más de fondo que antes. Las ansias de Louis le decían cosas muy controvertidas, confundiéndole tanto que no sabía qué creer. Algunos de sus sentidos le estaban gritando que intentara escapar antes de que fuese por el mal camino, otros le gritaban que besase a Harry con suavidad, alguno le susurraban que cogiera a Harry de la mano y le acariciase la espalda para reconfortarle.

 

Louis no sabía a qué deseo debía sucumbir y no podía molestarse en presionar su fatigado y ralentizado cerebro.

 

—Ahora me voy, ¿vale? —dijo Louis, dando unos pequeño pasos para alejarse del lugar en el que Harry estaba sentado.

 

—No, quédate, por favor, quédate —se opuso Harry, mascullando suavemente las palabras por cómo el cansancio le estaba afectando, alargando el brazo para cogerle la mano a Louis, pero solo alcanzando la tela de su camiseta—. Quédate.

 

—Harry, necesitas dormir y yo también estoy cansado, así que volveré a escondidas a la habitación de los niños, ¿vale? —dijo Louis—. Ahora duerme un poco, deben de ser las dos de la mañana.

 

—No, Louis, la… la puerta chirría cuando la abres. La puerta de la habitación de los chicos —Harry se negó a dejarle marchar, aferrándose firmemente a la pieza de tela que había conseguido alcanzar.

 

—Seré silencioso, Harry, así no los despertaré —tranquilizó a Harry, que seguía negando con la cabeza sin dejar de agarrar a Louis.

 

—Asustarás a los chicos si te cuelas en su habitación, Louis, no puedes hacerlo… Louis, por favor, quédate, quédate conmigo —balbució Harry, aunque todavía había vigor en sus palabras, algo que le estaba hablando directamente a Louis y le estaba convenciendo para que no se fuera—. Quédate, Lou —dijo Harry una vez más, recostándose en la cama.

 

Y vaaaya, _Lou_. Louis no cuestionaría de dónde había salido exactamente ese apodo originado por el adormecimiento de Harry; lo aceptaría con mucho gusto.

 

—Va… vale —accedió Louis—. Me sentaré en la silla y… creo que, de todas formas, ahora podría dormirme en cualquier sitio —añadió, frotándose los ojos con las manos  para evitar que se le cerraran por iniciativa propia.

 

Louis estaba seguro de que podría dormirse en el acto, probablemente en el suelo de la habitación de Harry, la lamparilla de noche propagando su tenue y reconfortante luz, con Harry roncando suavemente.

 

—Ven a sentarte en la cama —masculló Harry, y Louis no podía estar del todo seguro de si Harry aún estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para saber lo que estaba diciendo, pero cubrió a Harry con una manta de todas formas y se sentó al borde de la cama.

 

Era como arropar a un niño, solo que éste era Harry y sí, Louis se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor tenía un crush. Quizás. Uno pequeño.

 

Harry aún estaba agarrándole la camiseta con la mano, y Louis no pudo evitar sonreír por lo tierno y tranquilo que Harry parecía. Como un niño pequeño, pensó Louis, Harry estaba respirando profunda y regularmente, con los ojos cerrados, los dedos enroscados  en la camiseta de Louis para que no se fuera y Louis no podía explicarse correctamente por qué lo encontraba tan increíblemente adorable.

 

Y, francamente, no era culpa de Louis que se estuviera adormeciendo gradualmente por los ronquidos suaves y la respiración uniforme de Harry; sus rizos angelicales esparcidos por la almohada, sus rasgos relajados por el sueño estaban haciendo que Louis quisiera hacer lo mismo. _Dormir_.

 

Durante mucho rato, Louis no paró de dar cabezadas que le hacían despertarse con sacudidas en su posición de asiento al borde de la cama. No podría decir si había sido durante diez minutos o varias horas, pero esos pequeños intervalos de sueño y tomas de conciencia solo le estaban agotando incluso más y Louis se sentía como si fuera a perder la cabeza en ese mismo instante si no conseguía dormir de verdad. Y la única opción razonable era tumbarse al lado de Harry en esa pequeña cama, ¿no? Al menos, para la mente agotada y privada de sueño de Louis lo era.

 

Hizo que Harry se moviese aún dormido para crear un poco de espacio para sí mismo. Harry no se despertó, solo extendió la mano más hacia Louis, buscando su calor, agarrándose a su cuerpo como si estuviera buscando otra almohada que sujetar mientras dormía. Tan pronto como se tumbó, bastante cerca de Harry porque no quedaba mucho espacio, Harry hizo unos cuantos sonidos suaves de satisfacción, e inmediatamente, sus manos estaban por todo el cuerpo de Louis y su cara frotándose contra el hueco de su cuello.

 

Y, bueno, si Louis se dormía con los brazos de Harry buscando su calor y sus rizos haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, no sería su culpa. Y si al final se rendía al calor del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo y ponía su propio brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry, bueno, eso tampoco era su culpa.


	4. Chapter 4

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta hizo que Harry se despertara de golpe, mientras que solo hizo que Louis hiciera unos suaves ruidos refunfuñando y enterrara la cara en la almohada.

 

—¿Harry? ¿Harry? —gritó una voz, pero nadie abrió la puerta—. Te has saltado la hora de levantarse, ¿estás bien?

 

—Me… la he perdido —mascullo Harry, la confusión clara en su voz—. ¡De… debo de haberme dormido otra vez! —le gritó al orientador al otro lado de la puerta tan pronto como vio a Louis sentándose a su lado en la pequeña cama—. Os alcanzaré en el desayuno, no me esperéis, lo siento —añadió Harry, pasándose la mano por sus rizos alborotados.

 

Louis no sabía cómo lidiar con la voz ronca que tenía Harry por las mañanas a esas horas del día.

 

Harry salió de la cama inmediatamente, pasando por encima de Louis con prisa.

 

—Menos mal que todos saben que no pueden entrar a menos que les invite directamente —murmuró Harry, hablando a medias para Louis y para sí mismo—. Caray, no sabes cuánto me ha sorprendido ver a alguien conmigo en la cama —dijo, sus movimientos temblorosos e inseguros por el susto que el golpe de la puerta le había dado.

 

—Yo… em, lo siento —musitó Louis, frotándose los ojos, sin saber muy bien qué decir—. No sé cómo terminé en tu cama exactamente.

 

—No es tu culpa —le aseguró Harry, su voz menos que un susurro, haciendo obvio que nadie podía saber que Louis había pasado la noche en la cama de Harry, sin importar lo inocentes que hubieran sido sus intenciones.

 

Louis no se atrevió a pensar qué habría pasado si el orientador que había ido a llamar a la puerta hubiese entrado en la habitación. Probablemente, se las habría apañado para presentar a Louis durmiendo en la cama de Harry como un intento de seducción hacia su querido e inocente orientador jefe y habría encontrado una manera de echar del campamento a Louis por comportamiento inapropiado. Louis no necesitaba eso en su informe.

 

—Tendremos que inventarnos una excusa para ti —explicó Harry lo que ya era obvio—. Dónde estabas a la hora de levantarse.

 

Louis no dijo nada durante un momento, ni siquiera había pillado las palabras de Harry bien, porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Harry no muy notablemente, ya que este había empezado a desvestirse delante de él sin vergüenza.

 

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? —intentó bromear Harry, girándose para mirar a Louis, con lo que le enseñó accidentalmente más su cuerpo. Todo, para ser sincero.

 

Y si Louis no hubiera estado ya sin palabras antes, desde luego que lo estaría ahora. Simplemente, no podía dejar de mirar fijamente el cuerpo alto y esbelto de Harry, todo piel suave y blanca. Louis quería pasar los dedos sobre él desesperadamente, pero también marcarlo con su boca y las uñas. La amplitud de su belleza, su piel suave acompañada por esos rizos marrón oscuro, los que Louis quería acariciar, pero al mismo tiempo tirar de ellos. Louis estaba dividido entre la necesidad de tomarlo entre sus brazos, acariciarle y hacerle sentir querido, pero también ser duro con él, morderle suavemente la piel y lamerle por encima, simplemente ponerle las manos encima. Encima de ese cuerpo atrayente.

 

—Oh, oh, lo siento —se disculpó Harry al ver que Louis no decía nada, demasiado perdido en la vista que tenía ante él y sus pensamientos. Sonrojándose, se giró de nuevo, pero sin ser capaz de romper la tensión sexual que se había ido formando desde que, de la nada, Harry había empezado a perder la ropa sin previo aviso.

 

—Es solo que no me importa estar desnudo, me gusta —musitó, hablando en dirección opuesta mientras sacaba una camisa limpia de un cajón—. Ya debería de saber que a veces hace que la gente se sienta incómoda.

 

—No… em… no pasa nada, ¿vale? —se forzó a decir Louis, esforzándose por encontrar las palabras—. No me importa, ha sido un poco… inesperado.

 

—¿Y qué vas a decir? ¿Por qué no estabas en la cama? —le instó Harry a pensar en una excusa—. Oh Dios, ¿qué pasó para que te dejara dormir en mi cama? Oh Dios… lo siento, no quería decir eso, caray —murmuró entre dientes, discutiendo consigo mismo—. No deberíamos haber hecho esto —dijo Harry, hablando en voz baja y negando con la cabeza—. Lo siento, no es tu culpa, pero esto… no es posible en este campamento.

 

—¿Te preocupa más lo que digan los demás orientadores que lo que tú mismo piensas? —preguntó Louis—. Si no te arrepientes, ellos no deberían hacer que lo sintieras, ¿sabes?

 

—¡Tenemos que pensar una excusa! —Harry esquivó la pregunta, contento por tener otro asunto más urgente a mano como para pensar en eso más a fondo.

 

—Voy a saltarme el desayuno y a colarme por la puerta de atrás mientras todo el mundo esté aún desayunando e iré más tarde al círculo de oración. Diré que me desperté súper temprano y que no me podía volver a dormir, así que me fui a dar un paseo o algo así —dijo Louis, elaborando una mentira al instante.

 

Harry resopló en una risotada.

 

—¡Como si alguna vez te levantaras antes de que vayamos a despertaros! —rió, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se metía en unos pantalones tan apretados que parecían su propia piel.

 

—Bueno, nadie tiene que saberlo —le soltó Louis—. A lo mejor piensas que no me he dado cuenta, pero todas estas veces has sido tú el que me ha despertado.

 

—Tú… sí, puede que tengas razón —admitió Harry, dándose cuenta de que sí que había escogido despertar a Louis y a los chicos de la habitación él mismo cada una de las veces—. Pues me voy al comedor —le informó, apartando rápidamente los pensamientos de Louis todavía somnoliento de su mente a un lugar recóndito de su memoria, tan lejos como fueran.

 

Ahora mismo, Louis todavía tenía el pelo revuelto de dar vueltas dormido y, en general, parecía como si no le hubieran despertado solo hacía unos minutos y desde el Primer Día, cuando había despertado a Louis, Harry lo había encontrado en cierto modo adorable, cómo Louis parpadeaba suavemente cuando se le despertaba, cómo le agarraba la mano con la que le sacudía con cuidado el hombro, cómo la primera cosa que hacía siempre era apartarse el flequillo de los ojos.

 

—Me voy —dijo Harry rápidamente, sin esperar respuesta, saliendo de la habitación de inmediato, negándose a que sus pensamientos entrometidos e innecesarios sobre Louis tomasen el poder.

 

***

 

—Harry, ¿podrías venir un minuto? —le preguntó Rachel, otra orientadora, a Harry.

 

Ya era por la tarde y los niños estaban jugando en el jardín, mientras la mayoría de los orientadores estaban sentados en un banco bajo un gran árbol. Los niños estaban correteando por el amplio césped, jugando a varios juegos, bien visibles desde el lugar en el que estaban sentados los orientadores.

 

—Claro —dijo Harry, sonriendo, pero poniéndose serio en seguida cuando vio en sus expresiones que, por lo visto, había algo serio que discutir.

 

—Queríamos hablarte de Louis —dijo Rachel en un tono que era casi humilde y coloquial.

 

Harry pudo sentir inmediatamente cómo se le aceleraba el corazón  y le latía más rápido, los labios se le secaron, así que tuvo que pasarse la lengua sobre ellos, jugueteando con los dedos de las manos como siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso. No podían haber establecido la conexión entre que Harry no se hubiera levantado de la cama y que Louis no estuviera en la suya, ¿no?

 

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Harry, demasiado rápido.

 

—¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Por qué está aquí? Llegó básicamente de la nada, no es de nuestra iglesia —dijo Rachel, sin mirar a Harry a los ojos, sino observando a los niños desde lejos.

 

Siguiendo su mirara, Harry vio que en realidad no estaba observando a los niños, sino a Louis, que estaba completamente comprometido jugando con los niños a la pelota.

 

¿Y qué sabía Harry de Louis? ¿Que por las mañanas era absolutamente atractivo? ¿Que había, platónica y accidentalmente, compartido cama con Harry? ¿Que hoy se le había quedado mirando fijamente mientras se desnudaba?

 

Esos eran los únicos pensamientos de Louis que Harry tenía en mente en ese instante.

 

—Erm, ¿no mucho…? —contestó Harry, la interrogación al final de la frase suspendida en el aire.

 

—No está aquí por el componente religioso, ¿verdad? —le presionó Rachel, los otros orientadores simplemente observando en silencio a Harry luchando por encontrar las palabras.

 

—Se le dan bien los niños—dijo Harry con ánimo.

 

—¿Por eso está aquí?

 

Notando cómo Harry dudaba por explicarse, Rachel continuó presionando. Tenía claro que Harry aún escondía un detalle sobre Louis.

 

—Es un tipo de compensación ¿vale? Respecto a la ley. Tiene que cumplir dos semanas de trabajo social, por eso está aquí —explicó Harry de modo cortante, dejando claro que lo consideraba el asunto zanjado.

 

—¿Compensación? —preguntó Rachel, su voz chillona—. ¿Estás seguro que es buena idea que un _criminal_ trabaje con _niños_?

 

—No es un criminal —objetó Harry, sin gustarle para nada hacia dónde estaba yendo esa conversación.

 

—¿Pero no lo has _visto_? —preguntó Rachel con recelo, su voz incluso más aguda de lo habitual.

 

—¿El qué? ¿Que trabaja bien con los niños? ¿Que todos le adoran? —preguntó Harry molesto.

 

—¿La forma en que los _toca_? —explicó Rachel, haciendo un gesto hacia Louis que en ese momento formaba parte de una salvaje guerra de cosquillas en la que, por lo visto, se había convertido el juego con la pelota—. Necesita constantemente _tocar_ a los niños, ¿no te has dado cuenta? ¿Y ese “paseo” que supuestamente ha dado esta mañana? ¿No ves lo sospechoso que es esto?

 

—No puedo creer que estés acusando a Louis de… de ser un pedófilo y un posible pederasta o lo que sea que estés insinuando —escupió Harry con incredulidad.

 

—No lo digo en ese sentido. Solo es que tenemos que vigilarle más, especialmente la semana que viene con los más mayores, ¿sabes? Antes de que nos demos cuenta, habrá secuestrado a una de las chicas…

 

***

 

—Louis, ¿puedo…? Vale, ahora eso me suena estúpido… —le dijo Harry a Louis cuando estaban solos delante de la barra de ensaladas del comedor a la hora de comer, echándose ensalada en los platos. A su alrededor, el alboroto de los platos y la cubertería era audible, las voces de los niños y los orientadores rodeándolos.

 

—… ¿hablar conmigo? —completó Louis la frase y Harry simplemente se mordió el labio y asintió incómodamente, sus mejillas ya tornándose rosas.

 

—Sí —exhaló Harry, contento por estar de espaldas al resto del grupo de orientadores y los niños, para que no le vieran sonrojarse por las palabras de Louis.

 

—Solo si acabamos en tu cama otra vez —contestó Louis descaradamente, sin vacilar.

 

— _Louis_ , shh —le regañó Harry sin ninguna fuerza real tras sus palabras, mirando de izquierda a derecha frenéticamente. Nadie les estaba escuchando.

 

—Lo siento —rió Louis, y la verdad, a Harry le gustaba tanto. ¿Cómo podía este hombre guapo sin si quiera intentarlo haber entrado pavoneándose en su campamento de verano, había batido las pestañas seductoramente, había hecho comentarios de tipo sexual, había bromeado, sonreído con esos labios finos que parecían excesivamente suaves y soltado risitas como un niño y tener a Harry tan absolutamente encandilado?

 

Harry negó con la cabeza con reticencia.

 

—¿Qué tal si esta vez probamos en la sala común? —sugirió Harry.

 

—Lo cierto es que hay unos sofás y unas sillas muy cómodos en la sala común —sonrió Louis y luego se marchó sin decir nada más.

 

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro, antes de mirar de nuevo a su plato, que estaba excesivamente lleno de ensalada, ya que no había parado de llenarlo mientras hablaba con Louis.

 

Bueno, por lo menos iba a consumir un montón de vitaminas a costa de Louis.

 

***

 

—¿Cantas, Louis? ¿Eres buen cantante? —le preguntó Esther con entusiasmo, aferrándose a Louis y abrazándolo por la garganta desde atrás, haciendo que Louis casi sintiera que lo estrangulaban.

 

Harry había reunido a todos, a los niños y a los orientadores, en la sala de oración para lo que él llamaba “Canto de Alabanzas y Culto”. En ese momento, todos los niños estaban aún paseándose por la estancia, ya que Harry estaba todavía ocupado sacando su guitarra de la funda y afinándola, muchos de los niños queriendo ayudarle y observarle, completamente fascinados. Alguno de los otros orientadores estaban atareados repartiendo cancioneros y haciendo que los niños se sentaran, lo que resultaba algo casi imposible.

 

—Oh, sí, puedo, no tendréis que escapar cuando cante —respondió Louis, sonriendo todavía más mientras hacía reír a la niña con el pensamiento de tener que escapar por culpa de que alguien no llegase a las notas correctas.

 

—¿Puedes cantar _Amo a Jesús_? —quiso saber Jonah, que estaba a su otro lado.

 

—No creo… —contestó Louis—. Tendréis que enseñarme —bromeó y los niños de su alrededor asintieron, ahora tenían la misión de enseñarle a Louis cada una de las canciones muy seriamente.

 

—Es muy fácil —se metió en la conversación Ruthie—. ¡Solo tienes que recordar dar las palmas cuando lo hagamos!

 

—Vale. ¿Y Harry, es buen cantante? —preguntó Louis, aunque ya lo sabía. Había escuchado a Harry cantar las suficientes veces por las mañanas y en las tardes de oración como para saber que era un cantante entusiasta de canciones religiosas con una voz increíble.

 

Si no fuera un trabajador social religioso, Harry bien podría ser una estrella del pop, Louis estaba seguro. Todo el mundo se enamoraría de inmediato de esos rizos largos despeinados y de sus labios rosados, tan rápido como su apariencia había captado la atención de Louis, pero mucho más su personalidad.

 

—¡Él nos enseña todas las canciones!

 

—¡Harry tiene la voz más bonita del mundo!

 

—¡Harry sabe tocar la guitarra!

 

—¡Sabe muchas canciones!

 

Esas y otras muchas cosas fueron las que nos niños dijeron sobre la habilidad de canto de Harry o, de su talento más bien, hablando los unos por encima de los otros para decirle a Louis lo que pensaban.

 

Tan pronto como Harry acabó de afinar la guitarra, empezó a rasguear unos acordes y en segundos, los niños se estaban apresurando por sentarse y abrir sus cancioneros. A la carrera, Esther se descolgó de la espalda de Louis, liberó su cuello y ocupó rápidamente el cojín que estaba al lado de Louis.

 

—Vamos a empezar con la señal de la cruz —los recibió Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

 

—En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo —dijeron todos al unísono, haciendo la señal de la cruz.

 

—Nos hemos reunido aquí para alabar a Dios con nuestras voces por todo lo que nos da. Primero, queremos pedirle a Dios que abra nuestros corazones, abrirlos parar Él así como para los demás, nuestros hermanos y hermanas en Cristo. Por favor, abrid vuestros cancioneros por la pagina treinta y seis —dijo Harry, pasando las páginas de su libro una vez más antes de ajustar la guitarra y empezar a tocar.

 

Louis sintió cómo le miraban los demás orientadores, vigilándolo de cerca para ver si participaba, así que Louis empezó a cantar junto a los demás, ya que no se le ocurría otra forma de fingir interés.

 

 

_Abre los ojos de mi alma_

_Abre los ojos, Señor_

_Quiero verte_

_Quiero verte_

_Quiero verte en majestad_

_Contemplar el resplandor de tu gloria_

_Dame poder y amor_

_Mientras cantamos: Santo, Santo, Santo._

_Abre los ojos de mi alma_

_Abre los ojos, Señor_

_Quiero verte_

_Quiero verte_

_Santo, Santo, Santo_

_Cantamos Santo, Santo, Santo_

_Eres Santo, Santo, Santo_

_Quiero verte._

 

 

—¿Podemos cantar Amo a Jesús? —preguntó uno de los niños tan rápido como terminó la canción.

 

—¡Claro! —estuvo de acuerdo Harry—. ¿Queréis hacer el baile que prendimos la última vez en el Club Juvenil? ¡Se lo podéis enseñar a Louis!

 

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Louis, tienes que bailar y cantar con nosotros! —le dijo Esther, agarrándolo de la mano para que se levantara como los demás cuando Harry ya había empezado a tocar de nuevo.

 

 

_Amo a Jesús_

_Con todo mi corazón_

_Amo a Jesús_

_Con todo mi corazón_

_Tan profundamente_

_Y de una forma tan especial_

_Con todo mi corazón_

_Tan profundamente_

_Y de una forma tan especial_

_Con todo mi corazón._

 

 

La letra no era difícil, y el baile tampoco, así que Louis fue capaz de seguir cuando tenía que aplaudir y cantar enseguida, para deleite de todos los niños.

 

***

 

Cuando Harry entró en la sala común esa noche para ver a Louis, éste ya estaba allí. Conseguir que los niños se metieran en la cama resultaba más difícil con cada día que pasaba, dado que querían estar despiertos durante más tiempo día tras día.

 

—Estoy completamente hecho polvo —suspiró Harry, dejándose caer en la silla de al lado de Louis, estirando sus piernas cansadas—. Ni si quiera puedo hablar apropiadamente —se quejó. La verdad era que la voz de Harry estaba ronca y un poco bronca—. No estoy acostumbrado a cantar _tanto_.

 

—Cantas muy, muy bien, eso sí —lo elogió Louis—. No son canciones de mi estilo, pero tu voz sí que lo es, indudablemente.

 

—Gracias —rió Harry, un indicio de sonrojo apareciendo furtivamente en sus mejillas.

 

—¿Y para qué estamos aquí esta vez? —preguntó Louis—. He intentado de verdad mantenerme lejos de ti hoy, ¡no puede ser que te haya distraído esta vez! Si no contamos el incidente de la comida al menos, pero entonces ya querías hablar conmigo.

 

—No, no, no es eso. —Harry soltó un suspiro—. Esta vez no eres el culpable, sino la víctima.

 

Louis le indicó a Harry que continuara con un gesto, esperando por lo que venía a continuación.

 

—Pues hoy, los orientadores, ellos… erm, como, que querían saber sobre ti y tú… quiero decir, ellos… no saben, y yo —tartamudeó Harry, atascándose en sus propias palabras.

 

—Ellos… ¿qué? ¿Preguntaron sobre mí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí o…? —preguntó Louis, interrumpiendo el intento fallido de Harry de explicarse.

 

—Sí, sí, exactamente —dijo Harry, contento porque Louis le hubiera salvado sin intentar elaborarse más.

 

—Así que saben que estoy aquí con un programa de compensación, ¿no? —preguntó Louis y Harry asintió.

 

—Creen… creen, Louis, ¡piensan que eres un pederasta!  —Harry no pudo evitar soltarlo.

 

—Que soy ¿qué? ¿Que soy…? Eso es ridículo, ¿por qué piensan eso? Sabes que no es verdad, ¿no? Por Dios, nunca tocaría a un niño de esa forma, ¡nunca! ¿Por qué creen que pueden asumir una cosa así? —se preocupó Louis, obviamente molesto—. Quiero decir, entiendo que tenéis que tener cuidado por aquí, por el contacto cercano con los niños, pero ¿cómo pueden asumirlo? Que yo…

 

—Yo no lo creo —le aseguró Harry rápidamente, apoyando una de sus grandes manos sobre el pequeño hombro de Louis.

 

Louis dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, aliviado porque al menos Harry no sospechase que trataba mal a los niños.

 

—¿Quieren que me vaya, verdad? —preguntó Louis y Harry se encogió de hombros de forma evasiva—. Lo que hice para estar aquí no estuvo motivado por la codicia, la ira o la brutalidad, solo estaba… aburrido y fui estúpido, creo —admitió Louis, aún molesto.

 

—¿Qué hiciste exactamente? —cuestionó Harry—. En tu informe ponía robo, pero ¿qué robaste?

 

—Mira, te dije que trabajaba en una tienda de muebles antiguos y que era la cosa más aburrida del planeta, ¿no? —Louis cogió aire, y continuó cuando vio que Harry asentía—. Bueno, para matar el aburrimiento cogí la… ¿costumbre de robar? Sé que fue estúpido, no tienes que decírmelo, y tampoco tenía pensado revender las cosas… no es que fuera a funcionar mejor que en esa tienda polvorienta. Nada era valioso ni tampoco una antigüedad, esa fue la razón por la que las consecuencias fueron solo la compensación y una multa.

 

Harry asintió, imaginándose a Louis aburrido mortalmente en una tienda de muebles antiguos, debatiendo qué robar la próxima vez mientras paseaba en círculos, con muebles a izquierda y derecha.

 

—De hecho, deberían de haber estado contentos de que alguien les quitara esas cosas de las manos —se quejó Louis—. Incluso sin pagarlas.

 

—¿Qué robaste? —preguntó Harry.

 

—Nada  grave, como dije. Una cortina, por ejemplo, esa cosa estaba llena de volantes y flecos, nadie la hubiera comprado de todas formas. Y una lámpara de mesita horrible con jirafas pintadas. ¡Jirafas! ¡Putas jirafas! No sé lo que le había pasado al color de las jirafas, solo diré que eran más verdes que amarillas… Y la cosa es que ni siquiera funcionaba, ese era la única característica que tenía de antigüedad.

 

Pensando otra vez en lo ridículo que era, Louis estalló en carcajadas al mismo tiempo que Harry.

 

—Así que sí, esa lámpara de jirafas es lo que me trajo aquí —concluyó Louis, riendo.

 

—Me alegro de que la lámpara de las jirafas existiera —contestó Harry, ya más serio, e involuntariamente creó un ambiente denso, una atmósfera cargada de tensión sexual, solo con esas simples palabras.

 

Louis había pensado que quizás se había disipado después de pasarse el día de evitando el contacto con Harry, en todo caso, era incluso más fuerte, acercándolos salvajemente.

 

—Me voy a la cama, Louis —anunció Harry después de un minuto incómodo en el que solo se miraron, de ese modo rompiendo la tensión—. Espero conseguir llegar hasta la cama —soltó un quejido Harry, pasándose las manos por los muslos—. Incluso tendré que saltarme la ducha.

 

—¿En serio? ¿Harry “Nadie puede irse a la cama sin ducharse” Styles planea saltarse su propia ducha? —bromeó Louis, enviándole una sonrisita a Harry.

 

—Cállate —rió Harry, levantándose a la vez que bostezaba—. Pondré la alarma más pronto y me ducharé antes de que sea la hora de levantarse —explicó—. No tienes que preocuparte porque apeste mañana durante todo el día.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os parece la historia? Dejad la opinión en los comentarios :)


End file.
